Missing Piece
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: Two and a half years. A lot can happen in that timeframe. It's not every day that your daughter's father comes back. After hearing Liana's plan, Jax broke up with Emma for her safety, unaware that she was pregnant. But two and a half years later, they will be reunited. A family whole. Kelsea Maria Novoa will finally get her wish. Unless Liana has another trick up her sleeve.
1. Reencounters

**Hey! So I've had this idea for a very long time, and I've decided to write it down. Before we begin I just want to say that this is a Jemma story. And Jax had VERY good reasons for leaving. That's all I'm gonna say. Here you go.**

* * *

 **Emma POV**

Finally! Another exhausting day at work is done. Ever since I had Kelsea, making things work is tough. My dad is living with the VanPelts since he and Mrs. Vanpelt are married. He let me keep the house, since it's paid off and he doesn't want to sell it. And Maddie gave me a job at her fashion label, she's much nicer now. I can't work very long hours though, since I have to take care of Kelsea. People help me out a lot though.

There are some times when I really miss Jax. I never understood what went wrong. We were doing great, even talking about getting married. Then the day I was gonna tell him about the baby, he dumped me before I got the chance. I never asked why, I was so distraught I just walked out. A week later he left for Australia. Not even a goodbye.

Jessie and I still talk. Sometimes she watches Kelsea. She never told Jax, because she said it wasn't her place. She's mad at him, and I am too. Kelsea and Jessie are close, which is understandable. Jessie was there for me a lot, sometimes more than everyone else. I think it's her way of trying to make up for Jax not being there. She even helped me get through my very painful six hour labor.

And then there's the fact that Kelsea is named after Jessie. Jessie's full name is Jessica Kelsea Novoa. I always loved that name. They are also kind of close in age, sort of. Kelsea was... well I don't talk about it. Let's just say that Kelsea is about to be four, and Jessie is 16.

I just got home, and Danny and I are getting Kelsea in the car. We need to go to the grocery store and pick up some things. Phillip and Andi are having their engagement barbecue tonight. Yes, barbecue. They are very strange people.

We drive up to the store and I grab Kelsea out of her car seat. We go get a cart and grab the things we need. Paper plates, check. Napkins, check. Plastic silverware, check.

We near the candy isle, and I try to hurry past it. I know Kelsea will want some watermelon gummy bears, they're her favorite. Just like her father. Every resemblance makes my heart ache, and there are so many.

We get there and Kelsea starts bouncing in her seat, pointing to the isle. I grimace, knowing what comes next. Here we go.

"Mommy, mommy! Gummy bears, gummy bears!" She exclaims, still pointing.

"Honey, we have to go to Auntie Andi's and Uncle Phillip's. We have to help set up the party." I remind, knowing it's pointless. This happens every single time, and it always ends the same way.

"Pleeeeaaasssee!" She begs, bringing out the puppy dog eyes. Ugh! Why does she have to look so adorable? She gets it from Jax. Why did she have to get his adorableness?! I grimace, biting my lip, and sigh.

"Fine." I give in, steering toward the isle. She claps.

"Thank you mommy!" She says. I smile.

"You're welcome baby. Now, what flavor do you want?" I ask, knowing the answer. Watermelon, it's always watermelon. She's so much like Jax it's funny.

"Watermelon!" She exclaims. I chuckle. Predictable, probably the only obvious trait she got from me. I go to reach for the package, and a hand touches mine. I recognize those sparks anywhere.

No. Please no. That's impossible! He left, went to Australia and never came back. Jessie would've given me a heads up if he did. There is no way it's him. Please don't let it be him. I can't deal with him, especially right now. I couldn't handle it. Please don't be him, please don't be him, please-

"Oh, sorry." He says in that familiar accent. He backs away and I see his face. No, no no no no no. It can't be him.

"I-it's okay." I stutter, grabbing the package. I hope he doesn't recognize me, that's he last thing I want tonight. I turn to drop them in the cart, and then it happens.

"This may seem really straightforward, but do I know you?" He asks. I close my eyes, desperate not to stutter. I turn to him.

"Nope. I don't think so. I've never seen you before in my life." I say, laughing nervously. He still looks like he isn't buying it.

"Are you sure? I swear I recognize you from somewhere." He says, puzzled. This whole time Kelsea is staring in silence, probably wondering what the heck is up with me.

"Yep. I'm sure. Sure as a tree is alive. Wait that doesn't make any sense, but anyway uh-" Then the absolute most horrible thing possible right now happens.

"Hey Em, what's taking so long? Andi and Phillip are wai-" I hear Daniel familiar voice as he enters the isle. He stops when he sees Jax, then looks at me. I really want to disappear right now. Jax gets this look of recognition in his eyes. Why Daniel why?

"Em? Emma. Is that you?" He asks, taking a step toward me. I take a step back.

"Oh would you look at the time. Gotta run. Let's go Daniel." I say in a panicked voice steering us out of the isle.

"Wee!" Kelsea exclaims with her hands in the air. She's a little daredevil. I swear it's hard to see anything but Jax in her. And believe me I've tried.

I hear footsteps following us to the register. Please don't follow us.

We check out and I hear Jax following us. Danny and I are rushing out, and make it to the car, when he speaks.

"Wait!" He shouts. I stop and turn around, grimacing before I do. Daniel is putting Kelsea in her car seat.

"Look. I told you before. I don't know you. I've never seen you before in my life. So if you'll excuse me, I have a party to go to." I lie with a huff, getting in the car. Daniel does the same.

"Start the car. _Now_." I demand. He searches his pockets, and finds them empty. Ugh. I know Jax did this.

"You know what, screw it." I say, casting a spell to make the car drive itself. Daniel gives me a look.

"What?" I snap. I'm in a bad mood.

"You do realize that you just cast a spell in front of _Jax_ , right? Because now he definitely knows it was you." He says slowly. My eyes widen at the realization. That was his plan! My magic is unique to me, so he was testing me! I softly bang my head on the dashboard.

"No. No. No. No. No" I repeat, in sync with the hits. Danny chuckles and tangles his fingers in my hair. I stop hitting my head, but don't pick it up.

"Mommy, why are you sad?" Kelsea asks, no doubt with a mouthful of gummy bears. Jax used to do the same thing when he cared more about the question at hand than the fact that it was gross.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. Mommy's fine." I say, looking at her with a smile. She's smiling back at me, a handful of gummy bears in her right hand. I turn back to the road, letting my smile slip.

That was him. He knows, sort of. I always hoped it would never come to this. That the past would stay the past. I was only nineteen, and now I'm almost twenty two. Bad things happened, I almost lost my daughter. And that whole time he was nowhere to be found. Kelsea's not even supposed to be two yet, but what Liana did took so much time away.

I just hope he forgets this. I promised myself that never again would I fall victim to the charm and good looks of Jax Novoa. And I don't know how long I can keep that promise if I see him again. Either way, I need to talk to Andi about this.

* * *

 **So that was chapter one. I assure you, Jax is NOT a jerk. He had good reasons. Anyway, what did you think of Kelsea? I tried to create my ideal Jemma child, besides what happened to her. And pretty soon you'll find out what happened. Please review, and tell me if you like it and want more. Oh and again, JEMMA story. This won't be all sadness and hatred forever.**

 **Peace out Skittles! (Funny right? (; )**


	2. Reconciliation, or not

**Hey! So in this chapter, we're going to go into the 'why' factor of Jax's disappearance. Here we go.**

* * *

 **Jax POV**

That was Em. I know it was. I recognize Daniel anywhere, especially next to my Em. No Jax, she's not yours anymore. You left to keep her safe, remember. I hate what I did. I had to leave the love of my life, to keep my own mother from using _me_ as leverage to hurt her. That was the worst part. I can never tell her the truth, and I have to forget about today. If she ever loves me again, it could get her killed. And I can't let that happen.

Who was that little girl though? She was in the cart next to Em, who was getting watermelon gummy bears. Which is even weirder. Em _hates_ the watermelon ones. She would never eat them. So if she was getting them, it was for someone else. Maybe the little girl? And why do I feel like I know her?

Wait! Before I left, Em had important news that she never told me. Could it have been...Was she pregnant? No, there's no way. That little girl was at least three, and Em and I didn't even sleep _next_ to each other until we were what, _eighteen?_ But, if Em was pregnant, MOM COULD'VE TAKEN THE BABY FOR LEVERAGE! Of course! The age excelleration spell, that's why she was so old. But, was it even her kid? She could've been babysitting. I have to find out. Before I risk getting Em killed on the hunch that the little girl was her, no, _our_ daughter.

It feels good to imagine what we could've had. If I'm right though, Em is in danger regardless. So I might as well try to fix things, even though I know she hates me. Just from the way she ran. I took Daniel's keys, and Em proved me right. I know her magic anywhere. If I can be with her again, even as a friend, I have to know. It's hard to live without her, and if I don't have to I won't.

The next morning I go to see the one person that can tell me where to find her, and the truth. Andi's house, perfect. Phillip and I still talk in secret, so I know that for now she's still staying in her old house. Andi hates me for leaving, so Phillip has to be careful. Although if Em was pregnant when I left, I hate me too.

I knock on the door, and when Andi opens it she's bewildered. No surprises there. She tries to close it, but in the moment that she was awestruck I'd lodged me foot in it, so she can't shut it. She gives it a growl and scowls at me.

"Long time no see. What do you want Novoa?" She snarles. Never in my life would I think I'd miss being called birdman. At least that was her way of showing that she didn't really hate me. Just wasn't too fond of me.

"Look Andi, I know that you hate me, but I ran into Em at the store yesterday and I need to know something. Does she still live in her old apartment?" I ask. I know Andi will resist, but I have powers. One truth spell and I can get her to confess to everything she's ever done on dates with Phillip if I want to. But, I don't want to puke, so I'll only ask about Em.

"What makes you think I'm gonna tell you?" She snaps. I start my signature move, and her eyes widen for a second.

"What, you gonna put me in limbo?" She chuckles. I shake my head, casting the spell. When it seemingly does 'nothing' she crosses her arms and smirks. I almost laugh.

"Okay then. Now, where is Em?" I ask. She rolls her eyes, and when she opens her mouth to talk, it works.

"She moved back to her old house. Needed a bigger place for Kelsea." She covers her mouth, giving me a glare.

"Oh you did not!" She snaps. Before she can lunge at me I back up, a tele transportation spell on my fingertips.

"Thank you Andi. I appreciate the cooperation." I joke, casting the spell. Next stop, Em's place.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

Last night Andi and I had a long talk about what happened. I told her about everything, even the age old sparks. The fact that they're still there is strange. I should hate him, I thought I did. But the look he gave me, it reminded me of that first day of sophomore year. The look of curiousity, wonder, and when he recognized me, almost love.

But that's impossible, simply a work of my imagination. If he loved me he wouldn't have left. I'm scared though. If he so chooses, he could make a big deal about the fact that I 'hid' Kelsea. The Jax I knew wouldn't do that, but he wouldn't spring up and leave me either. I just hope to god that he forgets this. Or remembers that he left, and that he had a reason. Luckily Kelsea was quiet, otherwise he'd know she's my- his- no, _our_ daughter. That is so strange to think about.

"Mommy, what are you thinking about?" Kelsea asks, tilting my chin up with her fingers. We were playing barbies, since it's saturday and I don't have work, or a babysitter for her. I must've zoned out. I smile.

"Just grownup stuff baby." I reply. She frowns for a second, thinking. Then I can almost see the lightbulb go off in her head. What will it be this time?

"Mommy." She singsongs. She always does that when she wants something. Other than gummy bears at least. I used to do the same thing when I was little. At least she gets that from me. I sigh.

"What is it this time?" I ask, taking a sip of my tea. It's raspberry lime, my favorite. Kelsea has a cup too.

"When can I meet daddy?" She asks. I almost do a spit take. Woah! That's a... new one. How do I handle this? They don't put having your four year old ask to see her father that ran away before you could tell him she existed in those parenting books! I swallow my tea, looking at her.

"Um, ooh, how about I go get us some chips with french dip?" I ask, desperate to change the subject. Luckily, she's still young, so she doesn't catch on. She nods eagerly. Jax and I always had chips and french dip on movie night. That's one thing that could be from either of us. It still reminds me of him though.

"Okay. I'll be right back." I say, standing up and kissing her forehead. She nods, busying herself with her barbies.

I walk to the kitchen, catching my breath. Kelsea is smart, an very persistent. If she wants something badly enough, she won't give up until she gets it. And that scares me in this situation. A lot.

I get the chips and dip and turn around. I take two steps forward when I hear a noise. Jax materializes in front of me. I shriek and nearly drop the bowl.

"Hey Em." He smiles. I scowl at him, knowing that if Kelsea comes in I'm screwed. I have to get rid of him. Fast.

"What are you doing here? And how'd you know where I am?" I ask in a demanding tone. He smirks and starts his signature move.

"Wizard, remember." He says. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, wizard. Not psychic." I remind.

"Woah, De ja vu much?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow and dropping the spell. It takes everything I have not to smile and blush at the memory of him overflowing the sink with bubbles and tripping me, just so he could whisper in my ear. Any other time and I would, but not after everything that's happened. So I roll my eyes again.

"Whatever. Anyway, what do you want?" I snap. He crosses his arms.

"Now is that any way to talk to me. I'd expect a better welcome home greeting. I'm surprised Em." He says, feigning shock. I grit my teeth. He left two and a half years ago, and he expected what, a _party_?! Oh heck no.

"Sorry to disappoint. Newsflash, welcoming committee expires after a six month long explanation free disappearance. You're about two years late." I snap. He flinches at the reminder that he's been gone so long. He never flinches unless a bird is involved, strange. No Emma, stop. If you let yourself think he regrets it you'll get hurt again. And you can't.

He clears his throat, obviously shocked at my anger. The shock makes sense though; he only thinks he left _me_. He doesn't know that I'm a single mother, that everyone who doesn't know what happened to Kelsea and some that do think my life is over. And he won't find out either.

"Well, uh, anyway. I came to see how you are. So, how are you Em?" He asks, scratching his neck. I'm getting really frustrated. You'd think he'd get the hint.

"Oh gee, I don't know. I'm standing in my living room talking to my ex boyfriend that dumped me over two years ago and went back to Australia without ever telling me why. I'm just peachy!" I answer sarcastically. Again with the flinching.

I sigh. He obviously regrets leaving, but everything has changed. I have Kelsea, Danny and I are together, and he just popped up out of nowhere. Things aren't the way they once were.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly. I almost laugh. _Sorry_!? That's what I get. He left me! He left our daughter! An he never told me why. Sorry is a little shallow by now.

"Yeah, I know." I reply, looking down. He's back, and whether I like it or not, he deserves to know about Kelsea. I would want to if I was in his position. But, I need to know something.

"Why?" I whisper, looking down. He takes a step toward me.

"What?" He asks. I feel the emotions hitting the surface.

"Why did you leave? We were fine, no we were _great_ , and then all of a sudden we weren't. I don't want to feel like this. I don't want to be mad at you. I just want to know. What changed?" I ask, looking up. He brushes a tear off my cheek. Wow, I was crying. He drops his hand, careful not to set me off.

"I can't tell you." He says, closing his eyes for a second. Something about that sentence sets me off.

"You can't tell me. You can't tell me! You leave without an explanation, come back over two years later, and you can't _tell me_!?" I demand. He looks at me, taking a short step back.

"Look, Em. I know it's hard, but you have to trust me." He says, holding a hand on my shoulder. I take a step back, so I'm out of reach.

"Trust you! I'm not the only one who got hurt in this Jax! It wasn't just me that you abandoned!" I shout, losing my control. It isn't until he gets this look on his face that I realize what I just said.

"What does that mean?" He asks. I open my mouth to say something, when my worst nightmare comes true.

"Mommy, what's taking so long? The models are very hungry." Kelsea says, peeking through her bedroom. She fully walks into the living room, and Jax gives me a look.

"Mommy?" He asks. I close my eyes, biting my lip.

This is bad. This is really, really bad.

* * *

 **Okay, super long chapter there. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **~Jem**


	3. Mixed Feelings

_**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!**_

 **Hey! So I know what happened to Kelsea(Jemma's daughter) is very confusing, but I will explain it in detail eventually. Just please be patient, and wait for me. Also, another thing. When I began my account, I promised myself that I would always be on schedule. I am sad to say that with my busy schedule, and the recent passing of my grandfather, I cannot keep an exact schedule. Please understand that I am trying, and will** ** _never_** **leave you on a standstill that lasts months unless I'm dying or something very important. I will try to get back on my schedule soon. Also, sometimes I get ideas for some stories/chapters sooner than others. That's why 'Another Chance' has been getting so many updates in such little time. Inspiration for some chapters is heavier than it is for others. I'm sorry, but it is. I am trying my best, and all I ask of all of you is to be patient and understanding with me. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Every Witch Way, or any of its canon characters. The OC(s) and the storyline, however, are mine.**

* * *

Emma POV

Uh oh! No, no, no, no, no. Why Kelsea, WHY?! I'm screwed. Yup, I am officially screwed. Mark your calendars boys and girls, today is the day that is have decided that I regret my existence and would like to be swallowed up by a sinkhole. I know, I'm being 'over dramatic', but put yourself in my shoes. If I didn't have a little-to-no-magic-around-my-daughter rule, I'd erase his memory from the time we saw each other in the store onward.

All of a sudden Andi comes bursting through the door, panting like crazy. This is almost comical. If Jax hadn't been here, it would have been.

"E-Em. I-I c-came to, warn you. J-Jax, p-put, a, spell, on me, a-and h-he knows you're, h-here. Whoo, I'm out of shape!" She pants, grasping the couch. Gee, a little late Andi! I give her a look, and nod toward my very confused ex-boyfriend. She gets this look on her face.

"Ohhhh..." She trails off. I snort. Yeah, oh.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Kelsea asks, tilting her head to study Jax. Thank _god_ she's never seen the scrapbooks of us. Otherwise she'd realize that he's probably her dad. And by probably, I mean _definitely_.

"Uh, nothing honey. This is just a.. friend of mine." I say, gesturing toward Jax. Kelsea gets a mischievous smile on her face.

"Ooh, is he gonna replace mbm?" She asks. My jaw drops, while Andi and Jax are laughing hysterically. Gee, thanks for the help guys.

"Kelsea Maria Novoa! _Where_ on _Earth_ did you learn that name?!" I demand. She puts on her best 'innocent' face.

"Auntie Jessie taught me it. Isn't it funny mommy?" She giggles. JESSICA! I will kill her later.

"Um, no it isn't. Actually, it's really rud.. Oh forget it!" I decide, spinning toward Andi.

"Andi, will you _please_ keep Kelsea company for me while I talk to Jax." I beg. Andi takes one look at Kelsea, and shakes her head at me.

"Me, play with dolls? Uh uh. Have you lost your mind Em?" Andi asked. Thankfully I get an idea.

"You get to eat chips." I singsong. Andi grimaces, knowing that I've won. Food is her weakness.

"Oh, alright. Come on Kels, let's go play.. dolls." Andi shuddered, taking the bowl from me. Kelsea clapped her hands.

"Yay! Come on Auntie Andi, I have Priscilla Prickleman all ready for you." She said, taking Andi's left hand, leading her to the room. Andi whipped her head around, and mouthed 'you owe me' in my direction. I gave her an apologetic smile. I feel sorry for her, but I need to talk to Jax in private.

Once Kelsea's door shuts, I turn to face Jax. What the heck is up with him?! He's grinning like a freaking idiot!

"What?" I ask, crossing my arms. He just smiles wider.

"Novoa." He says simply, and I understand it all. I roll my eyes, walking into the kitchen.

"Don't flatter yourself, it was the right thing to do." I argue. The truth is, that's not entirely what happened. It would have been just as easy, and correct, to make her last name Alonso. But when she was born, part of me still ached for him, to feel his arms around me when I woke up from a nightmare, for his disappearance to really _be_ some nightmare. In my foolish mind I thought that maybe if I did that, it would somehow bring him back. Instead it only makes my heart ache more, every time I write her full name. But I refuse to show him any more weakness. I'm done with that. For good this time.

I see him frown for a moment, like it was an emotional blow, and almost regret my omission. But I will never admit it, because his 'pain' is nothing like what I've been through.

"I can not believe she just called Daniel mbm." He snorts, leaning on the table. I give him a look.

"What? It was funny." He says, holding his hands up in surrender. I smile and lightly slap his shoulder, and it isn't until I've done it that I realize how playful, and... friendly it was. Okay, no more of that. Friendliness is what got me here, what made my walls come down. And this time, they will stay six stories high and made if steel.

"Whatever. So, I'm guessing you cast a truth spell on Andi to make her tell you where I am?" I ask accusingly. He gets this guilty smile, and I half sigh, half groan.

"Jax!" I shout, halfway laughing. He gets this look on his face and I realize that for the first time since he showed up, I didn't say his name like I hated him. It was the second time I'd said it at all, actually.

"Well, I had to come check on you. Sometimes I get curious. And it looks like I had a right to be." He says, nodding his head towards a picture of Kelsea and I at the beach. It was right after she came home, and I was just glad to have my daughter back. It was right after I began hating Jax for leaving too. Well, not really hating, but resenting. Definitely resenting.

"If you're looking for an apology, you won't get one." I state plainly. The day he dumped me was the day he was going to get his information. He is the _only_ reason why he didn't find out until today. Not me. And he better not think I'm going to apologize for something that's his fault. Ever.

"I know. I put two and two together. That's what you were planning to tell me that day, wasn't it?" He asks. I turn to look at Kelsea's door.

"Yeah." I say, my voice just above a whisper. At this point we are in the living room, and I have no idea when we got here. But he's standing on the side by the kitchen, and I'm just staring at Kelsea's door, thinking about the night I came home, and found her room empty. She was three months old. And when I got her back, she was an entire two years older. And that whole time, when I was so helpless, when I couldn't do _anything,_ all I'd wanted was him. And now here I am, half of me wanting the opposite. And the other half, well the other half is the part of me that wanted to kiss him the second I saw him, the part of me that I will _never_ allow to make my decisions ever again. No matter what.

"Emma, I... I don't know what to do. Tell me what I can do to fix all this." He requests. I close my eyes. I wish I could tell him how, let him make everything fine, but I can't. Because I don't the answer.

"I wish I could, really I'd do it in a heartbeat, but I don't thing there's anything you can do. Some things you can't fix Jax." I say, turning to look at him. He looks so defeated, and part of me aches to let him in, to feel his arms around me.

I almost move to hug him, then I remember the night I came home with Daniel from a date, and Kelsea's room was empty. The night I broke down, and Andi and Daniel had to be the ones to call the council. The night when the only person who could've made it easier was him. And he was nowhere to be found. That was the night when I finally admitted to myself that he didn't love me anymore, that maybe he never did. And I _can't_ touch him. Not after that memory flash.

"I, I hate to stir up bad memories, but I have to ask. What exactly happened to her?" He stammers. My mouth automatically twists like I've tasted something sour.

"I don't want to talk about it." I almost snap, turning back around. Any time now the tears are gonna start. And I don't do crying. Not anymore, and not in front of him.

"I'm her father. I have a right to know." He says sternly. I spin around to look at him, and my self control snaps. Thank you one way soundproof door. I can hear inside Kelsea's room, but not the other way around. My fists clench, and I know this won't be pretty.

"You want to know what happened! You left Jax! You abandoned me! You abandoned Kelsea! You broke _both_ our hearts! And she doesn't even know the whole story. When she was three months old, I left her alone with Andi for the first time. Daniel took me out to dinner, and when we came back she was gone! No noise, no crying, _nothing_! She disappeared forms her crib without a sound. And I couldn't do _anything_ , darn it! And when I was _scared_ , when I felt _alone_ , when I needed you _most_ , you were nowhere to be found! And you won't even tell me why. For three weeks I had to sit on my hands, praying that I'd get my daughter back. And when I did, she was exactly two years older than she should've been. Your mother took that time away, and you weren't even _there_. That's what happened!" I shout, a step short of sobbing at this point.

He walks forward, and wordlessly hugs me. All the fear that had been in his face isn't there, and all he seems to care about is calming me down. As much as my pride wants me to pull away, to reject his touch, I can't. Not when it's all I wanted for so long, and while I'm so upset. So instead of pushing him away, I tug him closer, burying my head in his neck while I smell the same cologne from all those years ago, the leather beneath my hands calming me, sending me to a happier time. Sending me _home._ I think I just realized how much I really missed this. How much I missed _him_. And just like that I don't want to let go.

When he finally lets go, when I've stopped crying, I almost want to keep him close. But I know I shouldn't, and this time I have the willpower to be reasonable. So I let him back away, almost regretting it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I promise I am now. Whatever you need, I'm here. All I want is to be there for you both." He says. I look him in the eye, and know he means it. But, the warm fuzzy feeling from before has faded, and I know that letting him that close to my heart was stupid. And I can't let it happen again.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I'll play civil, and as far as Kelsea will know we just grew apart. But let me make one thing clear. I'm doing this for _her_. Not for you, and not for me. Because if it weren't for that little girl, you would've been out of here a long time ago. There is _no_ part of me that still has feelings for you. Because as far as I'm concerned, the Jax I loved died when you left me in this situation. And you can't change that. So just remember, this is for her, and only her." I stress.

Part of it was a lie. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't make myself stop loving him. I've gotten better at pretending that I don't, but with him back, I don't know if the act will last. He nods, and I answer a question that hasn't been asked.

"We'll tell her tomorrow. I'm tired and Kelsea is very talkative and curious. So morning is our best bet." I decide. He nods again, and walks backward towards the door. He still knows this place like the back of his hand. It's kind of funny.

"Okay. I'll call you later. Your number is still the same, right?" He asks. I nod.

"Yep, how about you?" I ask. I still have his contact. It's kind of sad, but looking at all the emojis, all the love and creativity I put in it makes me happy. Makes me have some hope.

"Yeah." He says. We're by the door now, and he's right in front of it. We stop moving, and for a few moments we just smile at each other, and for the first time in a long time, I see my Jax. And I'm not in a position of weakness. Then he clears his throat and waves, his right hand starting a spell. I have to talk to him about that later. I wave back, and then he's gone. I collapse against the door and sigh.

A few minutes later I walk back to Kelsea's room, deciding to free Andi from her torture.

* * *

 **Review? I'd appreciate it. I had to go to my grandfather's funeral today. So it would really make me smile.**


	4. Hellos and Goodbyes

**Hey! So a recap of last chapter, Emma admitted to herself that she still loved Jax, even if she wanted to hate him. We learned that Kelsea doesn't like Daniel. Like father like daughter I suppose. :) And now, the moment we've all been waiting for; well, read on. ;)**

* * *

 **Jessie POV**

It's Saturday afternoon, and Ethan and I have spent all day together. The weekend is when we usually spend time together. Usually we only end up spending it apart if I'm watching Kelsea for Emma. But, she likes Ethan so sometimes he comes over when I have Kelsea.

I am still ticked off at Jax. It's been two and a half hecka messed up years, and Emma spent most of them crying. 'Family' or not I feel that he deserves to spend a month in Limbo for this. He hurt Emma, left his daughter, and hasn't even called in two years. And before then it was once a month. Dad got so worried he almost called the council.

I never told him about Kelsea. It's not my place. He left, and I doubt he'd answer if I called anyway.

"Babe, what's on your mind?" Ethan asks, tilting my chin up. I fake a smile, and he gives me _the look_. I sigh, knowing that I've lost. Ethan's known me since we went to WITS, and he knows when I'm faking. Which makes me so frustrated.

"Nothing baby, just thinking about Jax." I sign. He gets a look of understanding. He knows how much I was there for Emma, and how mad I am at my brother.

I wonder if siblings can disown each other...

I hear a knock at the door, and get up to get it. My dad lets me live alone in a small two bedroom house, as long as he can check in whenever he likes. It's probably him. He likes Ethan though, so I'm not scared.

I open the door and almost faint. My brother is on my porch. My brother, the brother that ran away and let me experience what he should have through Emma's pregnancy is in the doorway. What do I do?

"You gonna let me in, or are you gonna stare at me like I have two heads?" He asks with a smirk. It quickly fades when he sees my unamused expression.

"Seriously! Not you too. What did my leaving to that made you, my little sister, hate me?" He asks, clearly annoyed. Wait, what does he mean by, 'not you too'? Did he see Emma? Oh god I hope not. For her sake and Kelsea's.

"Shut up and come in!" I snap, getting out of his way. Ethan sees him, and stands up.

"Jess, I should probably get going. See you later." He says shyly. He and Jax never got along, even when Ethan and I were just friends. It's probably the stupid 'over protective big brother' thing. If I had a nickel for every time I've called bull on that, I think I'd almost have a dollar.

"Bye." I smile, waving. Normally he'd kiss my cheek, but since Jax is here he just flashes out. Ugh, my brother mucks everything up! I turn to him, crossing my arms.

"This better be good." I warn. He rolls his eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt your little love fest." He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes again.

"It's fine. What do you want?" I ask, making my anger at him clear.

"Geez. Can't a big brother pay his little sis a hello?" He asks, raising his hands in surrender. I drop my arms.

"Fine. Hello."

"Better."

I roll my eyes at him, before realizing that I should warn Emma. I hold up a finger to say one moment, then walk toward my phone.

"If you're going to warn Emma, don't bother." He says. I freeze, stopping in my tracks. 'Don't bother', what?

"Excuse me?" I ask, my arm still out toward my phone.

"She already knows."

Oh shoot. Uh oh.

"How?" I ask, swallowing hard. He could be trying to play me, he's done it before.

"It's three o'clock Jess. Where do you think I was all day?" He asks. I turn to look at him. His arms are crossed, an eyebrow raised and that _stupid_ smirk is on his face. I'd really like to slap him.

"So you know?" I question, treading lightly. I don't want to say too much.

"About what? The fact that Mama's Boy Miller is dating the love of my life? That said woman hates me? Or, do you mean the daughter no one ever told me about?" He asks sarcastically, counting the things with his fingers. I roll my eyes, crossing my arms.

"I'm not going to apologize. It wasn't my place to tell you." I state plainly. He rolls his eyes, but I know he knows I'm right.

"And what makes you think that after everything you put her through, you _deserve_ to call Emma that?!" I demand. He winces, and closes his eyes.

"You don't know what happened Jess. I had my reasons."

"Oh really?! Well then, explain them to me." I say, gesturing for him to sit on the couch. To my surprise, he does. I follow suit, sitting next to him.

"It all started when I was checking on mum..."

* * *

 **Mbm POV (yes, I did that ;) )**

Emma invited me to come over tonight after Kelsea went to bed. That little child hates me. Like father like daughter I guess. She is far too much like Jax. Has her mom's kindness though. For everyone but me at least.

I get over there, and Em has a bottle of wine and two glasses out. Oh no. Em never drinks, so this is really stressing her out. She said something happened today, and that it needed to be said face to face. She's fiddling with the bottle on the coffee table, until I speak up.

"Should I be concerned?" I ask jokingly, nodding toward the bottle. She doesn't smile, or say something witty so I know she's worried. I don't know if I should press though.

I walk over to the couch and sit down, her following after. She pours us both a glass, and takes a long gulp from hers. Yep, time to press.

"Em, what's wrong?" I ask. My glass is still as full as when she poured it, while hers is over half empty. She ducks her head and stares at her glass, avoiding my question.

"Em." I say, grabbing her hand. She still stares at her bottle, but speaks this time.

"It happened today." She whispers, confusing me. What does she mean by 'it happened'?

"What?" I ask.

"Remember yesterday, when we... ran into him." She says. I nod, making an 'uh huh' noise. That was hard for her, and I couldn't change that. She closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath.

"He came back today."

Four words. Four, strangled little words, that should be a good thing. That are nearly always a good thing. But when it comes to Jax Novoa, they are never good. Especially not after what Em went through.

"Does he know he's..." I trail off. I never acknowledge the fact that he's Kelsea's father aloud. I barely admit it to myself. It makes me get mad at Em for some reason, and I know I don't have the right to do that. So I don't think about that. Ever.

It's just that, she was _mine_ first. Before he came to Miami. And sure I'm no mysterious wizard that supposedly has an 'Emma sense', but I always cared about her. I was there for her for the three weeks that Kelsea was missing. I took on the responsibility of helping her with Kelsea, of being with a single mother. Even though a part of me loved, and still kind of loves Mia. And I bet you with his charm, and good looks he'll get her back. No matter how hard I try, he always seems to.

But, maybe I'll get lucky. Maybe he burned his relationship with Emma too badly this time. Maybe he's wrong. Maybe he doesn't always win in the end. Maybe eventually Kelsea will like me. Maybe even if Em let's him in her life, Kelsea may start to love me more than him. Maybe I can win this time.

She nods, and opens her eyes, taking another sip. I do too, figuring that I may as well.

"Does Kelsea?" I ask, feeling that it's important. She shakes her head.

"No. We're going to tell her tomorrow." She says. Wait, we? Does she mean me? Oh lord I hope not.

"We?" I ask. She looks up at me.

"Jax and I."

Three words. Three tiny little words, and I snap.

"You're seriously going to let him back into your life just like that?!" I spat in disbelief. She closes her eyes and sighs, like she does with Kelsea. Oh, so now she's treating me like her child?!

"Look, Danny. I don't have a choice in the matter. She's his daughter too. So, like it or not, I have to do this." She says. I explode. She just had to say she's his daughter!

"Oh, yes you do! You most definitely have a choice! And she wouldn't even be his daughter if you hadn't been nineteen, and dumb!" I shout. Her expression morphs from weakness to sadness to anger in five seconds. She stands up, giving me a look that I swear could kill me. I went too far. Uh oh.

"So that's what you think of me?! That Kelsea was a _mistake_?! Let me explain something to you Daniel Miller; I knew, good and well that I had every chance of getting pregnant! I _knew_ that no matter what we did to be safe there was always that possibility! Every single time! And you know what, I thought that as long as I had him, it would all be ok. How was I supposed to know what would happen?!" She shouts.

I should be scared. Heck, I am scared. Shaking in my shoes, even. But one sentence catches my attention.

 _I thought that as long as I had him, it would all be ok._

She's not over him. I always had a feeling, but that proves it. Oh heck no!

"As long as you had him, it would be ok?! You aren't over him, are you?! You never were!" I accuse. She opens her mouth to object, but I cut her off before she can start.

"Oh don't deny it! Don't even try Emma! You know what, I'm done! Ever since we got back together, I could tell you weren't fully mine!"' I shout.

"I can't believe you actually think that after everything he did, I'm still dumb enough to love him! You know what, if you think that, then maybe you're right! Maybe we shouldn't be together!" She retaliates.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I storm out, slamming the door. I don't believe it, she really does still love him. She can deny it all she wants, I could see it in her eyes. She can't stop, no matter how hard she tries. And I'm done pining after a woman who can never love me fully. Especially when I can't say that I feel that way myself.

I wonder if Mia's awake...

* * *

 **Boom! Done! Demma is officially apart... for good! I loved writing that fight! Daniel isn't going to be some jerky ex, but he won't be present much. Please review my sugarplums! Lol!**


	5. Siblings Reunited and Morning Encounters

**Here you go. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Every Witch Way. The OC(s) however, are mine.**

* * *

 **Jax POV**

"Okay, um. Wow. That's some, pretty heavy stuff." Jessie decides. She's shocked. I just explained everything that happened, from mum talking to someone unidentified on the phone, to Emma telling me that I'm basically dead to her. That part was tough to think about.

"She lied, you know." Jessie whispers quietly, staring at her hands. I give her a confused look.

"Huh?"

"Emma did. She can put up her walls and lie to people all she wants, it doesn't change the facts. Whether she likes it or not, she still loves you Jax. Anyone with half a brain can see it." She says, looking at me. I sigh, looking down and shaking my head.

"I, I don't think so Jess. I screwed up, royally. Emma is never going to forgive me."

"Maybe she would, if you told her the truth." Jessie insists, nudging my arm. I look up, facing her.

"We both know I can't do that Jessie. It would put her, and maybe even Kelsea, in more danger. You know I could never do anything that had the possibility of putting Emma in danger, let alone my daughter." I remind, smiling a little when I refer to Kelsea. She doesn't even know who I am yet, and somehow I love her so much it's ridiculous. I don't know how that's possible, but I like it. It feels, good. She sighs.

"Right. I'm sorry. I was just trying to help." She apoligizes.

"Don't apoligize, you just wanted to help. I appreciate it, really I do. And who knows, maybe one day when it's not so dangerous I will tell her. But until then, please don't say anything." I request.

"I won't. It's like what I told Emma about Kelsea; saying something isn't my place." She smiles. I return it, thankful that she'll stay silent. I take a look at the clock.

 **5:24**

Wow. I've been here a while.

"I should probably go. I still have to unpack at my place." I say, standing up. She stands with me, leading me out.

"Good luck with Kelsea tomorrow. And remember, you always win in the end. Em will come around. Don't give up on her." Jessie advises. I smile at how she went from wanting to kill me to being my motivational speaker or whatever.

"Thanks Jess. Oh, and tell Ethan I'm fine with you two being together as long as he doesn't hurt you. If he does I'm coming after him." I threaten in a deadly tone. She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Bye bro."

"Bye sis."

And with that she slams the door in my face.

She's a Novoa alright.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

It's the next morning, and I just woke up. The memories of last night flood my mind, and I want to hit Daniel all over again. He called my daughter a mistake, said that my stupidity is what got me here. And now I want to kill him.

I force myself out of bed. It's 7 am, and Kelsea will be awake in 45 minutes. She always is.

I go to my closet, and put on red jeans, a gray lace-sleeved t-shirt, and some pink flats with white ankle socks. It's getting back into the warmer seasons. It's March 6th, and my birthday is on the 23rd. Kelsea's birthday is April 13th. She's so excited to turn 4 and 'finally be a big girl' as she puts it. I chuckle at the thought, making my way to the bathroom.

I decide to put on some concealer, magenta lip gloss, cream eyeshadow, and mascara. I don't need much makeup, and I never have the time to put it all on anyway. I wouldn't trade the reason for the world, though.

"Good morning mommy." A tired little voice yawns. I jump, dropping my lip gloss and turning around. I see my little girl standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes. She's wearing her My Little Pony footie pajamas, and her hair is a total mess. She looks like her hair came straight from the movie _Trolls_. I smile and shake my head, picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"Morning baby. Why are you up so early? Little princesses need their beauty rest." I coo. She giggles.

"Mommy, It's only 20 minutes earlier than normal. And I'm a big princess now, remember." She reminds, gently poking my nose. It makes me so happy that she's as smart as she is. Although, between Jax's rebelliousness and my brain, god help the world. I chuckle, setting her down.

"Well, alright then big girl! What would you like to eat?" I ask, setting my hands on my hips and looking down at her. Her face lights up and she starts jumping up and down.

"Waffles! Waffles!" Kelsea cheers. I chuckle, shaking my head.

"Okay baby. But first, I have to fix that mop of yours." I say, pointing to her hair. She pouts, then sighs.

"Okay."

* * *

I couldn't convince Kelsea to change before breakfast. She always insists that she can't pick a good outfit on an empty tummy. So, I gave in. Now, I'm cleaning up the dishes and she's changing into her day clothes. She loves glitter, just like me. She's so innocent, oblivious. I miss when I could be like that too.

Just as I finish cleaning up, my phone beeps with a text alert. I go check the contact.

 _ **Jaxy :) *o* (pretend there is a heart here)**_

Oh, I am _so_ editing that contact later. I almost forgot he was coming over. Oh, great. I just broke up with Daniel, and now I have to face another one of my least favorite people. Yay me! Did you _feel_ that sarcasm?

 **Hey Em. I'm on my way. Is she up yet?**

Ugh! He's on his way. Why do I have to be such a considerate mother?! Eh well. I can't turn back now.

 _She's been up for a while. Do NOT teletransport in, knock._

 **Ok. But, why?**

 _I don't like her being around too much magic._

 **Alright. I'll be there in 10.**

 _See ya._

I sigh, setting my phone back on the table. Kelsea comes out in a pink tutu skirt and a baby blue tank top. She looks so adorable. So much more like me.

About ten minutes pass, and the doorbell goes off. Oh, yay...

I get up from the couch, and sure enough there stands Jax when I open the door. I sigh quietly, waving him in. Kelsea looks up from her book curiously, and smiles.

Here it comes...

"Wow mommy. First you and Daniel break up, now your friend is back. Are you _sure_ you're not replacing him?" She asks. I roll my eyes.

"Honey, no one is replacing anyone. Danny and I just broke up because of, grown up stuff." What am I supposed to tell her? The real reason is not something a less than four year old little girl should know. I see Jax giving me a curious look, and know that he's planning to interrogate me when Kelsea isn't here.

"Aw man!" Kelsea pouts. I sigh, knowing that soon I have to do it. How do I tell her?

"Kelsea, remember when you asked me if you could meet Daddy yesterday?" I ask, sitting down on the couch, so that I'm across from her. Jax sits to my left, and Kelsea nods eagerly.

"Well, I. I have some old pictures in my room, so I'll tell you what. How about you two talk, and I'll go grab a few? Does that sound fair?" I ask. She nods again, and I smile.

"Alright well, I'll go get them. Have fun. I'll be back in a flash." I say, standing up. I give Jax a warning look, to let him know that if he says anything revealing I will hurt him.

Once I know he got the message, I turn to the hall and walk to my room, preparing to open the scrapbook chest.

This is it.

Once I do this she knows, and I can't take that back.

Do I even want to?

* * *

 **So, that was a filler, and next up Kelsea and Jax have their first ever talk. Sorry it took so long. See ya next time.**

 **~Jem**


	6. Pictures and Proper Talks

**This is it. The moment we've all been waiting for. Today Kelsea finds out who Jax really is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Every Witch Way, or any recognizable characters. The OC(s) however, are mine.**

* * *

 **Kelsea POV**

This is strange. Mommy left me alone with this person I've never met. She never does that. Ooh, maybe she wants me to make new friends! The more the merrier, right?

"Who are you?" I ask him. He looks up at me, like he doesn't know what to say. Why doesn't he? Everyone knows what to say. Does he have that thingy called... amneesha?

"I, um. I'm Jax, a friend of your mum's." He says. I smile and nod, giggling a little. He talks funny!

"What's so funny?" He asks curiously. I giggle more.

"You talk funny!" I explain. He laughs and rolls his eyes up at the ceiling. I look up, but I can't find what he's looking at. I hope he's not crazy. That would not be a very good time.

"I have an accent. I'm from Australia." Jax explains. Oh... okay.

"Ohhhh. My mommy taught me all about accents before. She said you can tell where people grew up from how they talk!" I remember. He smiles bigger when I talk about mommy. Why is he so happy about her? Does he have a crush on her? He better not, only daddy is allowed to like like mommy! No exceptions.

"Well your mum is very smart. She teaches you a lot, huh?" He asks me. I nod fastly.

"Uh huh! Allll kinds of stuff!" I let him know. He smiles at my happiness. I look down the hallway and sigh.

"Mommy is taking _forever_!" I whine, tossing my back on the couch. This is taking tooo long! I wanna see daddy, now!

"You're excited?"

"Mmhhm!" I nod, hugging my knees. Mommy never talks about daddy, and now I can't wait for her to bring the pictures out! I wonder what he looks like.

"Did you know my daddy?" I ask. He jumps a little and looks at me, like he doesn't know what to say. That's weird. Why does he look like that?

"I, um. Yes, I guess you could say that."

"Do you know why he isn't with mommy and me? Did he not love us?" I ask in my super quiet inside voice. He gives me a look like he feels sorry for me.

"Of course he loves you, and your mum. But, sometimes grownups have to do stuff that doesn't make sense." He explains. I nod, curling up into a little ball on the sofa.

"She never talks about him you know. She thinks I don't realize when she changes the subject, but I do. Doesn't she know he was doing something good?" I refuse to believe he wanted anything but the best for mommy and me.

"He loved her more than anything, and he never wanted to hurt her, or you."

"But she doesn't believe that?" I ask.

"It's complicated Kelsea."

"My Auntie Jessie says complicated is the grown up way of saying stop asking too many questions." I say, giving him the 'evil eye', as Auntie Maddie calls it. He chuckles, mumbles something about 'classic Jess' and rolls his eyes up at the ceiling. What is he looking at?

"Well this time it really is complicated. I promise." He swears.

"Okay. But I'm watching you." I warn. Why is it taking mommy so long!?

* * *

 **Emma POV**

Okay Emma, this is easy. Just cast a spell to unlock the chest, grab the scrapbook of your anniversary, and go. That simple.

I close my bedroom door and open up the chest with a spell. The book is on top.

Just where I left it.

I still remember all those nights with Kelsea missing, where I just sat there looking at the scrapbooks of Jax and I, wishing he was there to make to easier, or to have prevented her absence altogether. If he'd been there I wouldn't have been out with Daniel, and maybe not even out at all. I locked the books up when I got her back, and haven't opened them since. No wonder they're all dusty.

I take a deep breath and grab the scrapbook, careful not to cry. It was the one of our first anniversary, when we were seventeen, and he took me to Sydney for a week.

And before that when we were at the gardens in the realm on our anniversary night.

That was the first time he told me that he loved me. The first time he told me he wanted to be with me forever.

Breathe Emma, keep it together.

They were all lies anyway.

Weren't they?

Whatever, this is for Kelsea. My past with Jax is exactly that, the past.

I shut the trunk and walk into the hallway, but stop when I hear something.

"He loved her more than anything, and he never wanted to hurt her, or you." I hear Jax's voice from the living room. That sounded so.. genuine.

Bull. He's been lying all his life Emma. Don't think he wouldn't do it to make what he did sound like it was right. He abandoned you. Whether he knew about her or not, he left to go party his life away.

Because he 'loved me'.

Yeah right.

"But she doesn't believe that?" Kelsea asks. No baby, I don't believe it. Because whatever your dad has told you in the last few minutes is bull. Complete, total, bull.

But I have to let her believe it.

After they finish talking I decide to walk into the living room, and when I do Kelsea immediately smiles and claps her hands.

"Yay!" She giggles. I smile and roll my eyes, which makes her try to find what I'm looking at. She's so adorable.

I sit down next to Jax, clearing my throat. Kelsea is across from us, waiting eagerly. Jax grabs my hand gently and leans toward my ear.

"You don't have to do this Em. You can tell her it's the wrong one. It can wait." He whispers so only I hear it. I close my eyes, thinking it over.

"She's waited long enough. Too long." I whisper back, giving Kelsea a smile and picking up the book so she can't see the pages.

I flip through until I find the photo I was looking for. It was of outside the Sydney Opera House, and we were all dressed up and about to get in. I was in a navy blue dress, and Jax was in a black tuxedo. That was one of our best pictures together.

I take a shaky breath, lifting the plastic securing the photo and sliding it out. I lay it down on the table in front of Kelsea, who examines it immediately.

No turning back.

* * *

 **Jax POV**

That talk with Kelsea went well. I learned quite a few things about her. Emma just gave her the picture of the two of us outside the opera house back home. That was one of the only three times any one has gotten me in a suit. The others were prom, Emma's doing, and her dad's wedding, again, Emma's doing.

The things that woman can not only make me do, but _want_ to do are unbelievable.

Kelsea picks it up, examining iit closely. I can almost see the wheels in her head turning.

"The girl looks like you mommy, but..." She looks at me, then back at the picture, then back at me again.

And then she grabs my face.

"Daddy!" She shouts, jumping iinto my arms and giving me a hug before looking at Em.

And then she clobbers her in a hug.

"You did it mommy! You got daddy here! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Oof. You're welcome baby. Now, how about you go get your drawings to show daddy." Emma wheezes. I can tell she just needs Kelsea to get off and stop crushing her. Not that I blame her.

"Ooh. Good idea! I'll be right back daddy!" She calls, racing toward her bedroom, I guess. Emma is just chuckling and shaking her head.

"Ah, Kels." She slowly turns toward me, her laugh fading with her smile.

"You broke up with Daniel." I state. She nods, looking down at her lap.

"Yes. I did."

"Why?" I ask, before I can stop myself. She sighs and plays with her fingers.

"Last night we were talking, and I told him about what happened. We argued, and I believe the exact words that set me off were, 'she wouldn't even be his daughter if you hadn't been nineteen and dumb.'"

Ouch. That stung. I can't imagine what that felt like for Emma.

"Emma, I.." I try to apologize, but sensing it she cuts me off.

"Don't. It's fine. I could never be with someone who thinks of Kelsea as a mistake. Don't pity me Jax. You know that I hate pity." She warns. Emma has always associated pity with losing people she loves, ever since she lost her mom.

"Right."

We sit in silence for a few moments, until Kelsea comes out with a big art pad.

"I drew a new one last night. Look!" She says, opening up to a page and showing it to Em and I. It's of three butterflies; a big black and green one, a slightly smaller purple and pink one, and the smallest, a baby blue and yellow one. Em and I both smile, and I already see what the picture means. Kelsea asked about me yesterday, and now there's a picture of three butterflies. It's supposed to be all of us, I think.

"I was thinking about daddy last night, and what our family would look like. I'm bad at drawing people though." She explains, sitting down with a smile. I can see tears well up in Em's eyes, and she hands it back to Kelsea.

"It's beautiful baby."

"What do you think daddy?" Kelsea asks, tilting her head and looking at me.

"I love it baby girl."

Calling her that just felt natural. Like when I call Emma Em. Instinct. It's a little funny to be honest.

"Where are we gonna go today?" She questions, standing up. Em and I give each other a look. I can tell she wants nothing to do with me, but she wants to make Kelsea happy.

"How about the beach?" Emma suggests. Kelsea's face lights up and she claps her hands.

"Yay I love the beach! I'll be back in a little bit. Let me put on my swimsuit and my sundress!" She squeals, racing toward her room again. Em smiles and turns her head to me, laughing.

Maybe this won't be a disaster...

* * *

 **Done! Hope you liked it!**

 **Jemma4life: Well, I hope it was as good as you expected!**

 **angelcreature13: Siblings never turn on one another. :) I already pmed you, but it will make its way into the story. Thanks for the review. :)**

 **pinkfluffy unicornseating pizza: And I _so_ will continue it. ;)**

 **EWWForever: Well, now you have! Hope you liked it.**


	7. Can't or Don't?

**So it's been a little while. About two months. Yeah...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Every Witch Way. The OC(s) however, are mine.**

* * *

 **Emma POV**

Another awkward moment. Yet again I'm sitting alone in my living room with Jax, just staring at the floor, pretending that it's interesting. Wait a second, where did that ketchup stain come from?

"You gonnna talk to me or are you gonna keep examining the floor?" He chuckles. I sigh, fighting the urge to groan, and look at him with crossed arms. Closed off body language, that'll send a message.

"Well, it is very interesting," I joke sarcastically.

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?" I ask innocently.

"This whole, 'let me in then push me away thing'."

Oh, that thing. I fake scoff.

"I do not!" Yeah, I do. I really, really do. He just laughs.

"Oh really. Do I need to show you a replay of the last two days? Because I promise you, there's proof." He shoots back. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"No need. And besides the fact, I know this is all just part of your little plan." I say, giving him the look. He raises his eyebrows for a second, like he doesn't know what I mean.

"What plan?"

"Ha. Like you don't know."

"Actually, no. I really don't." Mhhm. Sure he doesn't.

"Your plan to try to win me over. But there are two major things you haven't accounted for." I say, finally uncrossing my arms. He just smirks at me a little and chuckles.

"Oh really. Then what are they?" He asks, leaning in my direction a little. I still remember the days when that would take away my ability to think straight. It still kind of does. But no letting him win. I need to keep my focus on this conversation.

"Number one, I'm not sixteen anymore. I'm not the naive, innocent teenage girl who believed in happy endings and your bs. And number two, even if you tried, you'd fail. I still remember all your tricks from last time around." This time it's my turn to smirk. He just picks up a lock of my hair, leans closer, and twirls it around his finger, looking at me.

"And what makes you think I had to use all my 'tricks' to win you over the first time around? For all you know, I've still got plenty up my sleeve." He whispers, and it takes all I have to stop the chill going down my spine.

"That may be, but I have a feeling you're bluffing. And even if you do, the first part still stands. I'm not the dumb teenage girl that believed you and your lies." I remind, standing my ground. He frowns for a second, making this just a little harder to handle. Why does he have to be so charming and devilish?! I bite my lip from the inside, to keep him from seeing what he's doing to me.

"What makes you think they were lies?"

"What makes you think I'm going to spend another moment playing along with this trick? I counter. He just leans a little closer, his lips now brushing my ear. God Emma, keep it together. Breathe. Not like a thirsty dog!

"You know, you're _sexy_ when you play hard to get." He breathes, almost sending me into overload.

That's quite enough!

"You know what, Kelsea's going to be ready soon. And, I still need to get changed and grab the uh, beach bag! So, I'm just um, I'm going to go do that." I stammer, bolting up from the couch and racing to my bedroom, slamming the door.

He _shouldn't_ still have that effect on me!

I walk over to my mirror and see that my face is bright red. Awesome! That means he probably knows that I was blushing. Whatever, that's not important.

I open my closet to grab the beach bag and find my swimsuit and sundress, when something catches my eye. It's _his_ old leather jacket.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Oh come on Em! It'll look great, just try it on."_

 _It was the night of my nineteenth birthday, and he was trying to get me to wear the black leather jacket he gave me with my gold glitter dress, but I wasn't too sure._

 _"Oh, fine! But only because you're my boyfriend and I trust you." I chuckled with an eyeroll, letting him help me into it. When I'd looked in the mirror, the gold and the black went together perfectly._

 _"Wow!" I had gasped before I could stop myself. He just chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, burying his face in my neck._

 _"See, I was right. Glitter and leather work perfectly together! Hmm, I wonder what two people this reminds me of." He joked, earning a giggle from me as I turned around and kissed him softly._

 _"You know_ exactly _who this reminds you of. And yeah, I guess you were right." I sighed with a smile. He pulled me back into a kiss._

 _"I love you." I remember whispering against his mouth._

* * *

I shake my head, and the blush, away. I remember that night like it was yesterday. That night was the first time we...

Stop. It's in the past, leave it there.

I grab my baby blue bikini and my yellow sundress and change into them, wearing the sundress on top. I grab the beach bag, my sunglasses, and my floppy yellow hat. Kelsea absolutely refuses to wear sunglasses, because she can't wear them in water and she doesn't like the way they 'mess up her seeing' when she plays in sand. Oh, Kels.

When I leave my bedroom I see my baby girl sitting on the couch in her teal, pink and purple ruffled swim suit.* Jax is standing by the doorway, and he's changed into swim shorts and a t-shirt, and judging by the fact that his car keys are in his hand I guess he had everything in his car. Of course he did, he was always prepped for everything. I'm trying desperately not to look him in the eye, so I don't have to face what just happened.

"Alrighty crew, let's go!" I say, feeling the awkwardness radiate through the room. Kelsea jumps for joy and Jax just chuckles at her and opens the door as we all leave.

"I'll drive." He volunteers.

"Okay. Just let me grab Kelsea's car se-"

"Already covered!" He interrupts, clearly happy with himself. I give him a confused look and all he does is hold up a hand, as if to say something. Ohh... magic.

"Okay then. Let's go."

* * *

 **Jax POV**

Emma hasn't said a word to me since we got in the car. I went too far back there, didn't I. I knew I should've been less, pushy, but I wanted to see what would happen. It really upsets me that she thinks I didn't mean all those things I said to her. I meant all of it. I loved her with all my heart, I still do. I need to back off a little. These things take time, it did the first time around, so of course it will now. I just don't want her to hate me. If it weren't for my fear of my mother, I'd tell her the truth. But the last thing I want is for her to have more leverage against Emma.

We just pulled into the parking lot, and Emma is getting Kelsea out of her car seat. You know, if there's one thing I never saw myself as before I met Emma, it's a father. Not just someone who has a kid, but an actual _father_. Someone who takes care of their kid, who is always there to pick up the pieces when they get hurt, who goes to the beach and the amusement park.

Someone who is mentioned with love, not the way I used to mention my father.

But I've screwed stuff up with Emma, so now I need to fix that too. I can't stand the way she looks at me. Like I'm a rotten turkey, or something.

Like she regrets that first night.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"You know I'm not a big party person Jax. I still can't believe I let you talk me into not only having a huge party at your place, but having_ liquor _at it! I'm nineteen, not twenty-one!" She'd laughed, the margarita I'd talked her into drinking doing its effect. She wasn't drunk, or even cloudy minded. Just, loose. And that's as far as she'd go._

 _"Well, in all fairness, the legal age in the realm is eighteen. So, you're only breaking the rules in this part of the world!" I'd tried to reason. She whacked my arm playfully and I laughed, kissing her._

 _"Hey um, do you think Andi and Phillip have got this covered? You know, take drunk people's keys, get everyone that's sober to leave and such?" She asked, setting down her water and running her hand along my jawline, rubbing my bottom lip with her thumb, her forehead still against mine. I closed my eyes for a second, squeezing her hips._

 _"Yeah. What do you have in mind?" I asked, already feeling a bit uncomfortable. She kissed me softly._

 _"Let's go somewhere...private."_

* * *

I shake my head, closing her trunk, beach supplies in hand. Em's bag has towels, sunscreen, Kelsea's toys and all. I brought my beach umbrella with me this morning, so that was in the trunk. What? She's my kid, the beach seemed likely.

After she gets out of the car, Kelsea slowly walks toward the beach, like she's trying not to let us notice.

"Wait a minute young lady, forgetting something?" Emma asks, holding the can of spray on sunscreen. Kelsea whines and walks over, pouting.

"But mommmy! It smells funny!" She whines. I chuckle.

"I know honey. But look on the bright side. This will keep you from getting all red and hurt like mommy did that one time." Emma smiles sympathetically, bending down to Kelsea's level.

"Okay, but I refuse to smell it!" Kelsea declares, wrinkling her nose and closing her eyes. Em and I both laugh. She starts spraying Kelsea, and she's done in a minute.

"See. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Em asks.

"No, I guess not." Kelsea sighs.

* * *

 **Phillip POV**

"So, what kind of wine should we get for the wedding? Red or white? Or merlot? Phillip. Phiilip!" Andi shouts, knocking me out of my trance.

"Wha- what?"

"Are you even listening to me?!" She asks, clearly upset.

"Umm, yeah. Of course. Definitely white wine, don't want clothes and tablecloths stained!" I stammer, trying to save myself.

"Okay then. White wine it is." She shrugs, like she didn't just almost bite my head off.

"So, did you know about it?"

About what?

"Did I know about what?" I ask, confused.

"Jax being back in Miami." Oh shoot. She knows? But how?!

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying not to give it away.

"He came by yesterday morning. Asked about Emma. He knows about Kelsea now. So, answer the question. I know you talked, but did you know he was in town?"

I sigh. If he knows, the jig is up. She already knows we talk.

"Yeah. I did. But, I didn't tell him anything! And he was just planning to check up on Jessie, that's all! I didn't think it was a big deal." I admit, praying she's not going to bite my head off.

"Okay then. So, what kind of flowers do you want for the table centerpieces?"

* * *

 **Emma POV**

We just got done setting up, and Kelsea is playing in the water in front of where we are. I don't like letting her out of my sight, and I keep moving my head to get a good look at where she is.

"Emma, she's less than fifty feet away. You can relax, she's not going to get hurt." Jax laughs, trying to get me to stop being an 'overprotective hawk', as he puts it. I roll my eyes and look at him.

"Just because she probably won't get hurt doesn't mean she can't." I argue.

"Nothing is going to happen to her. We won't let it." That just gave me slight chills. Stop it Emma!

"Fine. If you're so eager to talk, then let's talk."

"Ok. You still never answered my question." Oh shoot. He's reopening that door, awesome!

Not.

"What question?" I ask, trying to act like I don't know.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?"

Dang it, now I have to answer. Or, maybe not.

"Why do you keep asking this question?"

"I asked first." He reminds.

"But the saying is ladies first."

"Ha, so you have to go first!" He smirks. Dang it. Walked right into that one Emma.

"Fine. I guess I just, I don't trust my judgement. I know better than to let you in."

"But you keep doing it."

"And I just said I don't trust my judgement." I restate.

"You're dodging me again."

Ugh!

"Okay, you want more, fine. I keep pushing you away because I _can't_ love you, alright."

"Can't or don't?" He asks. Excuse me?

"What?"

"Remember that time when you told Andi you wanted to bring you mother back and she said you couldn't? She didn't mean it like you were incapable, she meant it like you shouldn't. And just because you can't do something doesn't mean that you don't. So, answer the question Em. Can't or don't?"

He's got a point. That response I gave him was to make him think I don't love him.

What am I saying? I _don't_ love him. Do I? No! I can't. But, it's like he said. Can't and don't _are_ different. Snap out of it Emma, you're staring right at him!

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kelsea says excitedly, pulling us both from the stare we'd been exchanging. Oh child, I love your timing today! Thank you!

"Yes Kels?" I ask, smiling at her. That timing could not have been better. Maybe he'll forget his little question.

"Can we all make a sand castle together?" She asks, giving us her best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course honey."

As she drags the both of us down to the wet sand, I keep thinking about that question.

Can't or don't?

* * *

 **That. Was. Long! At least 2400 words of storyline! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. I also made sure to include why Jax was in Miami in the first place, since that place in the story was gray. Make sure to tell me what you think the answer is. Can't, or don't? (Basically does she love him and not want to admit it, or not) [Only one right answer ;)]**

 ***Kelsea's swimsuit is pink with purple polka dots and teal ruffles at the top. Just to make that image clear.**

 **angelcreature13: I love how happy she was too. She's like a younger Emma! And don't worry, eventually she'll stop being so, apprehensive. ;) Thanks for the review!**

 **Peace out!**


	8. Confessions, Flashbacks, and Discoveries

**I'm back! So, last time we had the little can't or don't situation, and I think it's safe to say we all know what the right answer is. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own EWW. The OC(s) are mine though.**

* * *

 **Emma POV**

He is way too perfect! Sand castles, ice cream, bowling, you name it we did it today! At this rate I'm going to look like the boring parent by Friday!

It's not like I _mind_ Jax being part of Kelsea's life, but he's made today ridiculous! I'm just glad there wasn't a fair nearby...

"You tired?" I head him ask. I jump a little, removing my head from the window where it was resting. I shake my head.

"No. Not really. Just... thinking. It's pretty late though."

It is 11:15, almost midnight. I tried to have him take us home at Kelsea's bedtime, but he insisted and she begged. So, here I am. My daughter is out cold in the back seat and my, whatever we are, is driving us home. Great. No more distractions. If he tried something I could do literally nothing about it. I really hope he forgot about the whole, 'can you not love me or do you not' thing.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I just, wanted to spend as much time with her as possible." He frowns a little, keeping his eyes on the road. I sigh, propping my head up on my hand and looking at him.

"Don't apoligize Jax. I get it; she's your daughter. I may have missed a lot, but you missed more. And you want to make up for it."

"She's not the only one I'm trying to make up for it with." He says, and I already know what he means. Me. He feels guilty about _me_. And he wants to fix it.

"Jax I..."

"Don't try to tell me I have nothing to feel sorry about. We both know that's a lie. I left Emma. I put you _both_ through so much. And you know as well as I do that you haven't forgiven me. Building a relationship with her isn't the hard part; rebuilding one with you is. Because I can't just accept things between us being like this."

We fall back into silence for a few moments, and it hurts. I miss him. Now that it's late night and I'm too tired to lie to myself, I can admit it. I really, _really_ miss him. I can't keep lying. To him, or myself.

No more hiding. And no turning back.

"Shouldn't." I whisper, eyes shut. I can feel his eyes on me for a moment.

"What?"

I look at him, head tilted back, eyes at an angle where I'm almost looking up at him, and elaborate.

"When we were on the beach, I said that I can't love you. But you said that can't and shouldn't are too close. You asked me if I can't, or I don't. And neither of those are true. The answer is shouldn't. I really, _really_ shouldn't."

The smile that crosses his face is so big that it becomes contagious. We're driving down some random street in the dead of night, just smiling in silence. This hasn't happened since, god. Before I knew I was pregnant. Ha, I still remember that day. It's kind of bittersweet. It was July 30th, 2018. Yes, I remember the day.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Andi, I'm fine. I do not need to go to the doctor. It's probably just some stomach bug!" I argued as my best friend dragged me into Lily's office with the help of Jessie._

 _"Yeah, well mood swings and missing your period are **not** stomach bug signs! We're worried Em." Jessie countered._

 _"Girls! Is something wrong?" Lily had asked. I shook my head no, but Andi was already talking._

 _"Something's wrong with Em. She's throwing up in the morning, hasn't gotten her period, is having mood swings, and has somehow started eating ever **stranger**." She said, wrinkling her nose._

 _"Hey!" I shouted, feeling extremely defensive._

 _"See what we mean!" Jessie said, using her free hand to gesture toward me. I rolled my eyes._

 _"Alright. Emma, have a seat on the exam bed." Lily instructed. I let out a sigh, but did what I had been told. I felt very tired, and I kind of wanted to know if they were right or not._

 _"Okay, so I have a feeling I may know what is going on with you, but first I have to ask. Emma, have you and Jax done anything, well umm... you know, in the last two to six weeks?" She asked awkwardly, immediately heating my face up._

 _"I umm. Why does that matter?" I responded, knowing the look on my face had to say it all. I just knew I was bright red. But to be fair, that was a very private question. Especially since Andi and a thirteen year old girl were in the room._

 _"Because well, I think that based on your symptoms you could be... pregnant." She said, giving me an awkward smile. My eyes widened to the size of golfballs._

 _"Wh-what! I, no! We have been really, **really** careful. There's no way!" I stammered, fully in denial. I was nineteen! There was no way I thought I could care for a child._

 _"Well, hunny, hate to break it to you, but it is a possibility. I'll have to give you a test to see."_

* * *

I still find it hard to believe that I was in such denial. I was scared. Very scared. And it wasn't even proven yet.

We pull into the driveway and I let out a yawn, unbuckling my seatbelt. Jax is staying over, since he, being an imbecile, promised to be here when Kelsea wakes up. She can wake up at six am just by setting her mind to it. So, yeah. He's staying over.

I get out of the car and open the door to the backseat. Carefully, I remove Kelsea from her car seat and walk toward the door, with Jax following.

"Ugh. My keys are in my back pocket and I don't have a free hand. Hey, um. Could you grab them for me?" I ask, knowing good and well what will come of this. He nods and carefully reaches for my pocket.

"This is a given, but I'm warning you. Touch me and I'll hurt you." I warn. Within moments he's unlocking the door, and I'm personally taking this oppurtunity to thank _god_ he isn't clumsy. If he'd touched me, even by accident, I would've lost my control.

Completely.

We walk through the door and I set Kelsea down on the couch for a second. Quietly, I walk into the kitchen and get a cup out of the cabinet.

"Want anything?" I ask, my head buried in the cabinets, looking for a tea mug that doesn't make me think of him. Oh, screw it. I'll just use any old one.

"Just water."

I grab a mug and a glass from the cabinet and set down the mug, filling the glass with ice water. Once I've handed it to Jax I cast a spell to make my chamomile tea. I am way too tired to spend ten minutes making a glass of tea.

We sit down with our drinks in silence, trying not to make eye contact. Eventually he clears his throat, signaling that he is going to speak. Oh brother.

"So, she can just, wake up whenever? Just by trying?"

"Yeah. It's kind of strange, but she wouldn't be the first person to. When I was her age I used to do it all the time. Especially after my mom got sick." I say, frowning at the last part.

I see his hand move in the direction of mine for a second, but he stops himself. I know he wants to comfort me, but at this point I know he knows better. I've already yelled at him enough, he doesn't want to make me mad again. Although, he wouldn't. But I know he doesn't want to take that risk.

I get up and put my cup in the sink, talking to him.

"Alright. I'm going to go put her in bed. You can set up on the couch yourself, right? You remember where the spare pillows and all are?"I ask as I rinse my cup out. He mumbles a yes and I hear him walk to the hall to grab the sleeping stuff.

Carefully, I pick Kelsea up and walk to her room. Once we're in I turn on the lamp, giving me just enough light to see. I tuck her in and wrap her teddy bear in her arms, kissing her forehead.

She has always done this thing where she sucks on her bottom lip every once in a while when she sleeps. Every doctor I've ever taken her to says it's strange, but it's not. Jax does the same thing.

I still remember that day. August 13th.

The day I lost him.

Not tonight Emma. Not tonight.

By the time I walk back into the living room Jax is already passed out on the couch. I shake my head with a laugh, noticing when he sucks his bottom lip inside his mouth.

Like father like daughter.

I rest my case.

I should get some sleep. I promised Dad I'd be over tomorrow. Which means Jax will be there. Facing him, Ursula, and Maddie.

This will be interesting.

* * *

 **Jax POV**

"Daddy, Daddy! Wake up, wake up!" Kelsea cheers, hopping on the couch. I get out a groan. Partly because I'm tired, and partly because all those TV shows were right. Little knees always _do_ find that spot. Ugh!

"Kelsea. It's early," I complain, sitting up and moving her so that she's not where she was before. She shakes her head and crosses her arms.

"It's eight o'clock. And, Mommy said you have to get up and get ready. We're going to see Grampie Sisco and Grammie Ursuwa!" She says, clapping her hands. I smile and shake my head. She's so adorable. Sometimes with how smart she is I forget she's, kind of, not even four yet.

"Fine. Um, how about you go get changed honey. I, have to get changed." I suggest. Em would kill me if I used magic in front of Kelsea without her permission.

"Okay!"

She runs off to her room and shuts the door. I sigh in relief and get up, casting a spell to change. I decide to just go for a white T-shirt and jeans. Truth be told, I'm scared. I have a feeling Em's Dad may try to kill me. Wouldn't blame him either. And even if he doesn't, there's still Maddie, Ursula, Diego, Andi, and every other person in our group to be scared of. So, no leather today. Or until I've seen all of them at least once to measure the hostility they each have. Have to know the limits before I test them.

Emma comes out of the bathroom in a pale blue dress, jumping a liitle when she sees that I'm basically ready to walk out the door.

"Oh! You're uh, ready. That was quick." She says in surprise. I just chuckle at her shock and give her the 'you know how I got ready look'. Emma spins to look over her shoulder, to see if Kelsea is in her room.

"Oh relax. She didn't see me use magic. You know I'm not dumb enough to defy your direct order."

"Whatever. Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome. So, we're going to your Dad's?" I ask. She nods awkwardly, looking everywhere but where my eyes are. I should've known her openness last night wouldn't last. Now she's going to go back to avoiding me like the plague. The same way she did after what I did yesterday morning. The difference is, this time _I_ didn't do anything.

"Mommy! I need help! I can't pick a good outfit!" Kelsea screams. Emma and I just give each other the 'what the actual heck' look, laughing moments later.

"Alright Kels. I'm coming." She says, walking toward Kelsea's bedroom, while I just chuckle and stare.

Day has barely started and I'm already seeing the consequences of the time she spends with her aunts.

And yes, that includes my whackadoo kid sister.

This will be one heck of a day.

* * *

 **Donezo! Another chapter in the book. Anyone else stoked for the Alonso-VanPelt family brunch? I know I am.**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: Yeah, it does suck. But, at least when she's tired she _can_ admit to missing him. It's a start. Thanks!**

 **angelcreature13: Yeah. She's a hider alright! She takes her time. But, slow and steady builds tension! And that little mishap won't be the last time Jax pushes a little harder than he ought to. He's stubborn! And honestly, until I reread the book, I forgot about Phandi too! :D I needed a filler, and that certainly works! Thanks!**

 **Kitty13: What is up with all the 13s! XD! Thank you for the compliment, it means a lot. Is this soon enough for you? ;)**


	9. Brunches and Back Togethers

**Alrighty, so. School is officially out here! As of May 18th! That means I get more time to update! Yay you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Every Witch Way. The plot and OC(s) of this story are mine. And this is a much more, mature chapter by the way. Like, little kids hide.**

* * *

 **Mia POV (the night Demma broke up)**

Whew. Ten o'clock. I can finally sleep. It's been a long day. I work at The Seven and it was especially busy today. Something about the new special that only Diego can make.

And he wasn't there, so I had to make something up.

I've finally managed to not have to take two showers to get the pizza smell to go away!

Just as I pull back the covers for me to go to bed, I hear a knock at the door. That's weird. Who the hell is knocking on my door this late at night?

I cautiously open it to see none other than Daniel Miller. My high school boyfriend that went back to Emma when she had to care for Kelsea alone.

I'd rather it be an axe murderer.

"Daniel what the he-"

"I'm sorry." He says, stepping into my apartment and cutting my off.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I never should've left you Mia. I made a mistake. I'm sorry." He repeats softly. Before I can respond he kicks the door shut with his heel and presses me to the wall, kissing me. On instinct I return the gesture, thinking it'll buy me time to figure out how drunk he is.

Okay. This is strange. Why is he...

Before I can finish my thought his hands are under my shirt in that _spot._ He runs his tongue along my bottom lip and into my mouth and I stop thinking straight.

I want him.

 _Now_.

It all starts happening so fast. He's against the wall, then I'm pressed against the bedframe, then he's laying on the bed, then I am. I don't know where my t-shirt I had over my cami is, or his shirt for that matter.

All I care about is here, now.

I'll figure out what the hell happened tomorrow.

* * *

 **The next morning (still Mia's POV)**

The first thing I notice the when I wake up is how incredibly sore I am. The next thing is the smell of pancakes coming from my kitchen. What the..

Oh, right. Daniel.

That explains it.

Great. My shirt and my cami are both in the other side of the room. But, his shirt isn't.

Well, I have to wear _something_ out of bed. And the curtains aren't the best at keeping light and other things from being seen.

I throw on his shirt and walk into the kitchen, standing by the wall, where I find my suspicions were correct. Daniel is standing there, making pancakes. Wearing only pants.

And I am most certainly enjoying the view.

"You know I know you're there, right?" He asks casually, making me jump.

"What gave it away?" I laugh. He just looks at me.

"I've told you before, you're an elephant when you wake up. And, hey is that my shirt?"

"Maybe." I tease with a smirk, leaning against the wall. He chuckles and walks over, kissing me.

About two minutes later I smell something burning, and push him back.

"The pancakes!" We say in unison. The pan they were in looks really black on the inside, and the fire alarm starts going off. I grab a chair and start swatting at it, while Daniel takes care of the pancakes.

So much for that plan.

It _was_ pretty funny though.

* * *

 **Emma POV (present)**

Okay. Family brunch. We can do this. It's just my Dad, Ursula, and Maddie. Phillip is busy.

Surely I can keep them from going off the deep end, right?

I take a deep breath and knock on the door, Kelsea holding my left hand. She's so excited it is legit funny.

Ursula opens the door, her smile quickly fading when she sees Jax. She blinks twice, looks at me, looks at him, scowls, and looks back at me.

"Um, Emma. You see him too, right?" She whispers, quite loudly. I nod and let out an exasperated sigh. Of course I see him too.

"Oh. Well, then. Come in, I guess." She says warily, letting us all through, her eyes trained on him. I don't think I've seen him this uncomfortable since, I don't even know when.

Once we're inside Ursula pulls me off to the side, leaving Kelsea with Jax.

"Emma, _what_ is he doing here?!" She whisper shouts, nodding her head in his direction.

"Look, he showed up and once he knew about Kelsea he refused to leave. I don't like it any more than you do, but he's staying. End of story!"

"Emma! Do you have any idea what will come of this? One of two things; he'll leave again and break her heart, or he'll take her from you and break yours! You have _got_ to make him forget."

"No! Two things; one, I can't do that to Kelsea, and two, you know how I feel about memory wiping!" I remind. "Jax won't take her. I can read people really well. He just wants a place in our lives. And if he leaves, I'll handle it."

"Fine! For both your sakes, I hope you're right. Because I'd hate to see you _or_ that little girl broken. Don't make me say I told you so."

"I won't."

We plaster on fake smiles and go meet Jax and Kelsea in the living room. He gives me a look and I know he knows I'm mad, just from the look he's giving me.

"Oh, Emma. I'm so glad you and my favorite grandbaby are her..." My dad trails off as he walks into the room from the kitchen, seeing Jax. His jaw practically hits ground and he looks like he's in shock.

He does a similar number to Ursula, except with more blinking where she scowled. Dad always insisted Jax would never have done what he did without a good reason. That explains why he looks so happy.

"Um.. Emma. D-" He starts.

"Yes, Dad. I see him too, he's really here. Now, can we please have a normal bru-" I interject, before a screeching voice interrupts me.

"Oh my _panther!_ Emma, what is that piece of shi-" Maddie starts. I quickly grab Kelsea, cover her ears tightly and look at Maddie, who just came down the hall.

"Maddie! There is a _child_ present!" I hiss. Not only is Kelsea a child, but it's her father that Maddie is getting ready to insult. Maddie jumped a liitle, and changed her sentence.

"Shiny metal... doing here?" She asks, faking a happy laugh. I exhaled with relief, and dropped my hands from Kelsea's ears. Thank _god_ Maddie is smart enought to change her sentence quickly. Kelsea looks oblivious to the fact that her aunt just came close to using curse words to insult her father.

I look out the corner of my eye and see that Jax looks a little amused. He and Maddie never got along well, and once he left it got worse. Maddie is probably the worst of the three of them.

"Good to see you too Maddie." He laughs, crossing his arms. I give him a look from the corner of my eye, begging him to shut up.

"Jax." Maddie replys, crossing her arms, standing up straighter, and sticking her nose up. She's trying to intimidate him, and it's not working.

"That's enough you two. Now, can we please go have a normal brunch?"

"Okay." Everyone answers.

Finally.

* * *

 **Jax POV**

Well, I clearly have no fans in this house. Although Mr. Alonso does seem to still like me. Maybe I do have one.

As we're all walking to the kitchen I whisper in Em's ear. "She still does that?"

"Still? Please, it's her catchphrase." She chuckles under her breath.

"Thanks. For, shutting her up back there."

"Don't thank me, it wasn't for your sake. Did you really think I'd let her cuss you out in front of Kelsea?" She asks, giving me a look. Yep, last night's openness is definitely gone. A hundred and fifty percent.

"No. I guess not."

We all sit down at the big kitchen table. God, last time I was here was so long ago. The 6th of July, 2018. Jeez, I still remember it?

 _Of course you do_. My mind echoes. _That's the second to last night you spent with Emma._

Enough! No remembering that right now. The last thing you need is for someone to notice what happens when...

Dang it! And of course, I'm wearing _leather_ pants. Note to self, don't get up unless absolutely neccesary. And walk with something in front of you if you have to.

Maddie is across from Kelsea, who's next to Emma. who's next to me. Great, just a little harder to get rid of this _thing_. Mr. Alonso is cooking right now, and Ursula is across from Emma, giving me the evil eye.

"Kelsea, what do you want for breakfast?" Mr. Alonso calls from the stove, cooking what smells like eggs in, peanut butter? God, Alonso eating habits are weird. Please dear lord, let Kelsea have gotten most of her eating habits from me.

"Strawberry waffles please!" Oh, thank god. "And also one of your yummy gwakamowey garlic pancakes!" And, I spoke too soon.

"Coming right up!"

A few minutes later Mr. Alonso comes out with everyone's food. Strawberry waffles for Maddie, Ursula, Kelsea and I, garlic and guacamole pancakes for Kelsea Em and her dad, and he also is eating that weird egg concoction. Yep, normal breakfast. Except Emma won't look at me and the VanPelts are giving me a glare. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

I better focus on eating.

* * *

 **Later (still Jax POV)**

We all just finished eating, and Maddie and her mom took Kelsea upstairs to play dress up because they're so sick of me. I've been standing outside for the last five minutes, and I'm just now coming back inside. I stop walking and peer around the corner slightly when I hear Em and her dad talking in the kitchen.

"You can't pretend to hate him forever Emmy. Sooner or later you're going to have to put down this forcefield and accept it. We all know that underneath this act you still love him."

Finally! Someone is saying it to _her_ instead of me. You have no idea how annoying that was! Thank you!

"I do _not_! Dad, come on. After everything he put me through, why would any of those emotions still exist? They don't." Liar. Last night you _admitted_ that you love me! Well, not exactly. But, it was close enough!

I feel a grin creep across my face as I roll my eyes and shake my head from behind the wall. She's so cute when she's in denial.

"Emma, I can hear it in your voice. Everyone sees the way you two look at each other. Just admit it! The sooner you let go of your pride, the better it will feel." He coaxes, giving her a gentle push. Note to self, thank him later.

She lets out a sigh and I know she's going to give soon.

"I don't know dad. Maybe you're right. It's just, I had to deal with a lot of things I shouldn't have had to because of him."

"I'm sure he had a good reason."

"It doesn't make a difference! Especially if he won't tell me! Good reason or not, he can't erase the pain I felt. The pain that I _still_ feel."

That stung. I can't tell her. And she continues to hate me for it. I hurt her, badly. And I can't fix it.

"Alright. Fine. But I promise you, one day you'll regret pushing him away. He loves you Emma, everyone can see it and we both know damn well that it's mutual. Sooner or later you'll realize you're only hurting him, Kelsea, and yourself. So stop being so _damn_ stubborn"

I hear the door to the pool open from the kitchen and I know she's gone. They're done talking. I better go before...

"You can come out now, Jax."

Oh, crap.

I slowly walk out from behind the wall, an awkward smile on my face. I may have halucinated, but I swear I just saw him smirk for a second.

"How long did you..."

"The whole time. For someone who can make himself invisible, you really suck at being quiet."

"Did she..."

"Do you _really_ think she would've admitted what she did if she had?"

"Nope."

"Smart. Now, sit."

I do as he says, sitting in the seat Emma was just in.

"Thank you. For, talking to her." I almost mumble, unable to look him in the eye. He chuckles a little before responding.

"You're welcome. Someone had to call her out on it. And honestly, I'm glad you were there. Don't have to come find you to talk."

This makes me look up at him, a curious expression on my face. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. I did. I have a couple questions I'd like to ask you."

"Alright. But before you start, I have something to say. With all due respect, I'm not telling you why I left. I had a good reason, but if Emma finds out it could put both her and Kelsea in danger. And I'd never forgive myself if something happened to them because of me."

He smiles at me and nods. "Okay then. If that's the truth, which I can tell it is, then I respect it. I know you'd never do anything to hurt either of them unless the alternative was far, _far_ worse."

"Thank you."

"But I do have a few questions to ask. First of all, why were you back in town?"

"I was checking up on my sister. I do that every time to time. This is the first one she's found out about, though."

"And you never checked on Emma?"

"I didn't think it was safe. I was trying to let go, before I knew the truth about Kelsea. But when I saw them, I had to know."

"And that basically brings us to now?"

"Yes. Well, there were fights. And letting me in just to lock me out. But, yes."

"Okay then. But, one more thing. Do you love them."

The second he says it I know exactly what I have to say. "Absolutely, with all my heart. I always have and I always will. And I have no intention of ever leaving again."

He gives me a wider smiler. "That's what I thought. I always knew there was good in you! No more questions."

"Alright. Thank you." I say, standing and turning toward the door.

"Oh, and Jax," He says, making me look over my shoulder, "Don't give up. She'll come around."

I smile and nod, walking into the living room, where Emma now is. She's sitting on the couch, deep into some magazine about the company she and Maddie work at. I sit down next to her, making her look up.

"Hey." She almost whispers, smiling at me. I smile back, glad that she's in one of her moods where she's not apprehensive.

"Hey."

After thinking it over for a moment, I gently rest my hand on her knee, causing her to sit up straighter and furrow her eyebrows for a second, setting down the magazine. She's not pulling back, but she's not calm either.

Now or never.

"Do you remember our anniversary?" I ask gently, trying not to piss her off. She rolls her eyes.

"I _just_ showed Kelsea that picture yesterday."

"I'm not talking about that one. I'm talking about the second one."

She looks at me, blinks twice, scowls, and returns to a blank expression.

"What angle are you playing here, Jax?" She asks, clearly annoyed.

"No angle. No game. It's just a question, Em."

"Okay, fine. Yes, I do."

"And you remember the conversation we had, about your mother?"

She freezes, and I know I have a window to talk before she responds again. I start gently moving my thumb across her thigh, being careful not to move my hand up more than an inch, earning a shiver from her.

"You said that you missed her, but that you didn't wish you'd brought her back. You said that if she'd been alive, you never would've met Andi, or Maddie, or me."

When she just keeps looking at me, I know I can keep going.

"If she'd been alive, you never would've come to Miami. And then Kelsea wouldn't be here, would she?"

She nods a little, swallowing. I know I still have an effect on her. I know that she could easily pull away, but she hasn't. She likes it, as much as she wishes she didn't.

"You loved me at one time, Emma. And I think we both know that underneath the walls you put up you still do. I'm not giving up on you. Not because I'm prideful, or because I'm stubborn. Because I love you, and I refuse to give up."

She opens her mouth to try to speak, then closes it again. She's staring directly into my eyes, and I know I'm right.

"If I'm making you uncomfortable, tell me. Say the word, and I'll stop."

She stares at me for a few more seconds, and we're a few inches closer than we were before. We're leaning toward each other, and I know what's going to happen next.

Maybe this is it. This is where I win.

"Oh, Mommy, Daddy!"

Emma jumps, startled, and pulls away from me completely. Damn it Kelsea.

We look at her, and Em screams a little. She's wearing bright blue eyeshadow, dark red blush all over the lower half of her face, and pink lipstick that's everywhere but where it should be. She's in a pink dress, which I think was Sleeping Beauty's. The things you learn with a little sister.

Emma gets up and runs toward her, giving Maddie a look.

"Don't look at me! She made that mess herself!"

Oh, god. This will be a long one!

* * *

 **Alright, I think I'm going to end it here! I added some Dia in there since I never really covered them. I meant what I said about this being an aadult chapter, LOL! If you didn't get the joke about Jax, you're too young to have read this chapter! I had to add in some humor before things got heavy. Longest Chapter Yet!**

 **How many of you found that Jemma moment hot? I added that in just to make the sexual tension even worse. We all know what would've happened if they'd kept going. Damn it Kelsea! XD!**

 **Alrighty, that's all. Love you guys. Peace out!**


	10. Makeup and Meetups

**Time for chapter 10! It's finally here. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: EWW isn't mine, although the plot and the OCS are.**

* * *

 **Emma POV**

I swear to god this child is amazing! Thank you! Your timing is perfect.

"Don't I look beautiful Mommy?" Kelsea asks, twirling around for me. Oh dear child, you look hideous. You're gorgeous, but you made yourself hideous.

"Umm. Sweetie, when people play makeup, usually the big people do yours, they show you how, and then you use that to do their makeup." I'm trying to gently tell her that she messed up big time. I love her to death, but she isn't the best with makeup yet.

"You don't like it?" She frowns, pouting. I shake my head quickly, picking her up and setting her on my hip.

"No, no, no, honey. That's not what I said. I just think you may have done a better job on Maddie, since she has a bigger face. And she could've taught you how to do hers."

She nods in understanding, and I sigh inwardly with relief. She gets it.

"OK mommy. We'll try that next time!" She giggles, giving me a kiss on the cheek. Maddie opens her mouth to object, and I stop her with the, _you make my child sad I'll kill you_ look.

"That sounds great baby! Now, go change back into your other clothes and take that makeup off, okay. We're getting ready to leave." I smile. She frowns for a second.

"Really." She whines, making me want to giggle. She's so cute when she pouts. Especially when she thinks it'll work.

"Yes, really. Now, off you go." I say, setting her down. She sighs.

"Ok."

She trudges off upstairs, and I turn to Maddie and Jax, who are staring at me in awe.

"What?" I shrug, leaning on the couch arm.

"You just managed to tell your daughter she did a terrible job on her makeup without actually saying that, _and_ you made her go change and wash up with almost no fuss. Mom can't even make her eat _green beans_." Maddie stresses.

"Kelsea _loves_ green beans. And I'm a mother. When you have kids, you'll understand Maddie."

She snorts, and mumbles something about how she'll never understand. A minute later Dad and Ursula walk into the room, probably to see what the silence is all about. Dad takes one look at me and looks directly at Jax, a slight smirk on his face. What the heck!

"What happened here?" He asks. I furrow my eyebrows and then I realize that my breathing is still uneven and Jax is standing closer than I should be letting him. I take a step away from him and toward Maddie, laughing nevrously when I almost stumble.

"What do you mean, Dad?" I giggle, hoping he doesn't bring this up. He just raises his eyebrows at me and shakes his head, mumbling to forget it. Kelsea comes downstairs a moment later, skipping all the way.

"Ok Mommy, I'm ready!" She laughs, hopping up and down. Her coming down here just ended the awkward silence.

Note to self: get this child candy for being so great today!

"Alright sweetie. I guess we better get going. See you guys later! Love you!" I call over my shoulder, leading Kelsea out the door, not bothering to check if Jax is following. My heart rate can tell me that.

When we finally get in the car I let out a sigh, checking my phone. We have to meet Andi and Phillip for lunch at The Seven today. Something tells me that's going to be Jax's favorite part.

"Where are we going?" Jax asks from his spot in the passenger seat.

"The Seven. Andi and Phillip want to see us." I amswer, starting to drive.

"Yay! Auntie Andi and Unca Phillip!" Kelsea calls from the back seat, making Jax and I laugh.

She's so adorable!

* * *

 **Jax POV**

Here we are, The Seven. Who knew you could miss a place so much? God, the nostalgia here is unreal. So much happened here. The after party of graduation, that party where Andi and Phillip had everyone doing that zombie dance, and... the day before I left Miami.

Not now Jax, not now. No guilt.

The moment we walk in Phillip just looks at me, smiles, shakes his head, and hugs me.

"It's about damn time you came back!" He chuckles when he let's go of me, making Emma look right at him.

"Phillip!" She scolds, nodding to Kelsea. He rolls his eyes.

"Come on Em. It's not like she's never heard it before."

"I don't care!" She hisses through gritted teeth. He sighs and bends down to Kelsea's level, setting his hands on her shoulders.

"Kelsea honey, your mom is right. I should not have used that word and I am sorry. I don't want you to repeat that, ever. Got it?" He says sternly, though I can see him fighting the urge to bust out laughing.

"Ok Unca Phillip!" Kelsea giggles, clapping her hands. He smiles and stands up, looking at Em.

"See. No problem."

"Ugh. Whatever."

"Can you _both_ stop it. I swear, you're as bad as Maddie and I." Andi groans, sitting at the table. Phillip and I laugh, while Em just rolls her eyes.

We all sit down, Phillip and Kelsea on one side of the table, Andi, Emma, and I on the other. The Seven is empty, besides us. Diego apparently lets Andi, Emma, and Phillip usually use it as a meeting spot on Mondays.

"So, what exactly happened here?" Andi asks, gesturing toward me. Em and I exchange a scared look, and I can tell she's thinking about Kelsea. She thinks Emma called me, and that's why I'm here. I can't let her believe otherwise, it'll crush her.

"Umm... Kelsea, baby. Why don't you go play in the back. It's always clean back there." Andi suggests. Kelsea nods and runs off, giggling something about playtime.

"Kids." Em and I chuckle, shaking our heads. When she looks up and realizes we reacted the same way, she looks over at Andi, clearly pretending not to blush a little.

"So um, about that. It's... complicated."

"That's fine. We have all day." Phillip smirks, clearing seeing all the signs I am.

Sooner or later, she'll come around.

I can wait a little longer. That's all it takes, time.

And I've got a whole lot more than a day.

* * *

 **Phillip POV**

Woah. I mean, Andi told me what she knew, but _woah_. That was... interesting. And I'm about to go hit Miller.

"Please don't."

"What? Did I say something out loud?" I ask. Everyone nods.

"Just that you are about to go hit Mr. Mama's boy. Sorry pal, Em and I have first dibs on that one." Jax cracks, making Emma elbow him in the stomach.

"Ow. What, we do!" He defends, pretending she could actually, _physically,_ hurt him. Please. Only thing she can do is break his heart. I don't think that's ever happening though. Just from the look she's giving him.

"Jax, it's not polite to say things like that. Kelsea could hear you!" She scolds, making him and I roll our eyes. As if.

"Emma, come on. That's a load of crap. No harm, no foul."

 _"Yes_ harm, and _yes_ foul. I do _not_ need you encouraging hatred for Daniel in our daughter!"

Jax gently sets his hands on her shoulders and makes her look at him. I can tell him, Andi and I are fighting the urge to laugh so hard we die, but unlike us he keeps a pretty straight face.

"Em, it's not encouraging if she _already_ hates him." He says as if he's talking to a child. She rolled her eyes and slaps his hands off her, making him laugh.

"Whatever."

"He's not wrong sis. Face it, that kid came _out_ of you hating Daniel." I add.

"Like father like daughter." Andi snorts under her breath as she takes a swig of her iced tea in a bottle. Yes, she puts her tea in used, plastic water bottles. Why not get a reusable bottle, who knows? But she does it that way.

"Andi." Emma scolds with a growl, giving her a look of death. She smiles her 'I'm your bestie and your future step sister in-law, you'll never kill me' smile. She's so cute when she does that. And lately, that's often.

"Let's go to the bathroom." Emma finishes, dragging Andi out of her seat and off with her.

"My tea!"

"Get it _later_."

Jax and I start cracking up. That was so funny.

* * *

"So, um. What happened with you two this morning?" I ask, making him give me a fake confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asks, the ghost of a smirk on his face. He's playing games. Something definitely happened.

"You've been looking at her like you slept with her last night, she avoids eye and physical contact with you, and she was flustered when she walked in." I point out, with my own smirk. He sits up straighter and rolls his eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Van-Pelt. Nothing happened." I can hear disappointment in his tone.

"Nothing? Not at allll?" I tease, utilizing a sing-song tone. He smiles at me.

"Well, maybe _one_ thing. Almost, anyway."

"Tell me more." I answer.

Now I'm curious.

* * *

 **Andi POV**

"This better be good!" I warn, as Em drags me into the bathroom. She stops once we're inside, and I see a mix of tears and fluster in her eyes.

"Em, what's wrong?" I ask, the automatic bestie concern taking over. She takes a deep breath, clearing fighting to say it.

"Jax and I almost kissed this morning!" She blurts, talking with her hands too. Well, less talking, more waving them around like crazy.

"You _what?!_ " I shout in disbelief. Her expression morphs into a miserable one as she leans over the sink, her head in her hands.

"I know." She groans, her voice breaking as she starts to cry. My automatic best friend instincts kick in, and I rub her back, soothing her. The same way I did the day she found out she was pregnant, and started sobbing into her hands once the fear kicked in.

The first thing she did was smile when she found out. Before any fear or shock, she smiled. Yes, it would be crazy if it were anyone else, but not her. Because that's the way Jemma always was. Hell, in high school when Gigi ran a poll they were voted least likely to break up in the event of teenage pregnancy. Yes, that was a poll. Weird, I know.

If I could've changed places with her, I would have. The day she told me Jax had dumped her I sat there while I rubbed her back and she cried, lying face down across my lap, begging god to let me switch with her. Phillip and I are both human. I wouldn't have had to put up with half the shit she did. I wanted so badly to take away the pain and let her smile again.

And here she is, sobbing in my arms again. All because he overstepped his boundaries and crossed a very, very big line. He tried to kiss her, when he knows she doesn't want to be with him again. Regardless of the fact that she still loves him. He is so lucky I could never take a child's father from them, or else he'd be dead.

"Emma. Em, calm down, okay. Look, I know you're upset, but you have to calm down. You can't let Kelsea or the boys see you like this." I say gently, hoping that she cheers up fast.

"I know." She whimpers, sitting up. I hand her a paper towel to blow her nose with, and make a mental note to thank Diego personally for not switching 100% to all electronic drying systems. I have no idea how to blow your nose and wipe away tears with a blow hand dryer.

"How's my makeup?" She asks, as I take a look at her. Nothing is running, and there are no mascara tears. She's fine.

"You're good."

"Good."

We walk back out, and we exchange a look that says to fake a fight. A small one, of course, but a fight.

"You're being ridiculous Emma. I just stated the facts!" I stress, giving her a quick smile before we turn the corner and we have to act mad.

"No, I'm not. You shouldn't say stuff like that!"

"Ugh! Fine, whatever." I fake groan. The guys walk over to us, chuckling. I'm starting to realize why Jax has been looking at Emma the way he has this morning. But I swear, if he hurts her I'll murder him. Emma looks very uncomfortable with the look he's giving her.

"Well, let's get Kelsea and go." Em says, turning around. Just as she does Kelsea comes racing out of the kitchen, covered in a mix of flour, tomato sauce, mustard, and pesto. The guys and I almost fall over laughing, while Em looks absolutely horrified.

"Kelsea! What did you _do_?!" Em shouts, looking at her absolutely covered child. I don't see a speck of that kid without sauce on her. Kelsea giggles, knowing what she did.

"It's not clean back there anymore, Mommy!" She giggled. Emma opened her moth, closed it, sighed, and looked at me.

"Andi, I hate to ask, but can you and Phillip clean her up. If I do it this won't end well." She begs. Emma is clearly a little pissed off.

"Sure Em. Come on Kelsea, let's clean you up!" I say, picking her up from under her arms and holding her outward from me as Phillip and I walk her to the back.

This child, I swear.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

Why. Just, why? What was going through her head? Did she really think that was smart?

"I don't know how to react to that." I say blankly, finally managing to turn away from the door. It isn't until I have that I realize I pretty much just asked Andi to leave me _alone_ with Jax.

Oh.

Yep. I did that. I'm a dumb dumb.

And I've spent way too much time with preschoolers, too.

"Ha. Honestly, I'm not that surprised. I did the same thing with paint when I was a kid." He chuckles, shaking his head.

"Oh, so that explains it." I laugh. When we both finally stop it we end up staring at each other, and awkward silence ensues.

"I um. I'm starting to see what Andi meant." He says, clearing his throat to break the silence. I nod, making a very awkward sigh-like noise and wishing I had pockets to shove my hands in.

"Yeah, she really is like you..." I trail off, sitting back down. He sits across from me, so he can look me in the eye easier. Why is he giving me that look?

"Why?"

"Why what?" I ask, looking up from my lap a little, not quite looking him in the eye.

"Why is it that every time you act even slightly vulnerable around me you almost immediately push me away twice as hard as you did the time before? Why won't you accept the fact that when it comes to me, your self control sucks in the moment?" He prods, leaning further forward. I do the same, a small growl in my throat. This close contact won't effect me, this time anyway.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lie with a shrug, staring him square in the face. Andi just calmed me down from crying. I'm not quite okay yet. But, that is exactly what's keeping me from getting lost in his eyes. Because that's what got me this morning.

"Sure you don't. That's exactly why this morning happened." He responds as he leans closer, a hint of a smirk on his lips. I've become aware of my own racing heart, but for some reason it's not showing. I'm not effected yet.

I need to make sure that never happens, while I still can.

"This morning was a fluke, nothing more. It won't happen again."

He just shakes his head and chuckles, looking from my eyes to my lips and back up. I'm starting to get uncomfortable. I need to make him stop.

"Of course it won't. Next time, Kelsea won't be there to interrupt." He smirks coyly, lording the fact that I couldn't push him away over me.

"There will be no next time." I swear, both to him and myself.

"You sure about that? Because last time I checked, you're stuck with me for good. And we both know you can't keep how you really feel locked up forever." He challenges. Against all my willpower I feel a sudden pang of warmth go through my body, but I quickly force it down. It's a game for him. It's all a game.

"I'm sure. Because the only thing I feel toward you is hate." I hiss. He wants to play dirty, I'll play dirty.

"Now now, that's not true Em. We both know you don't hate me."

"Fine, I don't. But just because I don't hate you doesn't mean I love you." I remind, a smirk on my face. We fall into this weird stare and something tells me I just hit home. Maybe I just stopped him from trying.

And then...

"You're stubborn, you always have been. But so am I. You can tell yourself and everyone around you all the lies you want, it won't change the fact that they're lies. You're pushing me away because you don't want to see what happens. I think you've forgotten who always wins." He says, doing a quick once over of my body. Deep breaths Emma.

"It's been twenty two years, Jax. I think it's about damn time you lose for once." I growl, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Not gonna happen."

"We'll see about that."

Oh, we will definitely see.

* * *

 **Whew! The fire was hawt! XD! Welp, that happened. Poor Emma, actually thinking she can resist that charm. Ha, no.**

 **JemmaLover4Ever: No can do, someone's gotta make tension. Lol! Yeah, that joke made me laugh too. Thanks for the review!**

 **JemmaFTW: Thank you! Yes, it was most certainly meant to do that. And you're right, looks like someone did.**


	11. Flashing Back and Freaking You Out

**Hi...**

 **Disclaimer: EWW isn't mine. This idea and the OCs are tho... I also do not own the song mentioned in this chapter. All rights go to the respective owners, I'm just an obsessive fan girl.**

* * *

 **Jax POV**

She's pushing. She's trying to push me away and it's not working, I see right through her. I know I've put her through a lot, but I don't get it. Why is she suddenly so much more... aggressive about pushing me back? What did I do?

"Umm... Em. Andi has Kelsea cleaned up." Phillip says, seeming to come out of nowhere. Emma jumps a little before nodding, getting out of her chair and mumbling a 'thanks', walking to the back. Phillip gives me a confused look, clearly having seen the way we had been looking at each other, and sits where she was.

"Jeez. What's up with her?" He asks, making me sigh and run a hand through my hair quickly, shrugging.

"I don't know. One minute we're laughing like we're the way we used to be, and the next she's telling me that it's 'about damn time I lose for once'." I quote. Phillip takes a sharp breath in.

"Wow. That's gotta be tough."

"You have _no_ idea." I snort, sighing again and leaning my head back. It's so hard to deal with this. I know I deserve part of it, but this is getting ridiculous.

I wish I could just go back to that first night.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

We were sneaking upstairs, away from the crowd, and we couldn't stop laughing. Every once in a while we'd stop to kiss for a few seconds, until we got to the door of my old bedroom. I pinned her to it and we started making out again, she kept fumbling to fit the key in the door.

She finally managed to get it open and I led her inside, my mouth never leaving hers. The keys were dropped once she locked the door behind us, our shoes going I didn't even know where. We were drunk on each other and the tension was _so_ real.

I pinned her to the wall that faced the foot of the bed, slowly detaching my lips from hers and moving them down her neck, slipping her jacket off as I went. I still remember hearing her moan and feeling her fingers laced in my hair.

I stopped for a moment, moving back up to look her in the eye. I knew we were both sober, but this was a big step. I wanted to make sure she was absolutely, 100% ready, and that it wasn't just the heat of the moment.

"Em. We don't have to do this if you're not ready. I can wait. Are you sure about this?" I asked in a whisper, looking directly into her eyes. She bit her lip for a moment, and then answered.

"I'm sure. Absolutely. I want this. I want you." She whispered in a husky tone, pulling me back in for another kiss. I turned us around, slowly pushing her toward the bed, finally laying her on it and climbing on top of her.

* * *

"Jax!" Phillip shouts, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look at him, muttering an 'uh huh'. I'm not happy that he interrupted my flashback.

"Look. Down."

Oh hell, not again! I have _got_ to stop thinking about Emma that way. Oh, for the love of God, they'll be out any second now.

"Ugh! Whatever, that's what magic is for." I say, casting a quick spell and getting rid of it. Right after I do Emma, Andi, and Kelsea come out. Perfect timing.

"Okay, it's all settled. Ready to go?" Em asks, faking a smile. The look in her eyes is clearly one of anger, but she never let's that show in front of Kelsea. I'm grateful for that.

"Yeah."

I stand up, grabbing my jacket from the chair I'd sat in when alk four of us talked, and walk with Emma and Kelsea out the door, waving over my shoulder.

"Mommy, Daddy." Kelsea yawns once we're outside. "I'm sleepy."

Emma smiles, picks Kelsea up, and looks at her.

"See. This is what happens when little princesses don't get their beauty rest, and skip nap time. Lesson learned?" She asks, an eyebrow raided. Kelsea nods, making a half hearted pout face. She's so cute when she's tired.

"Yes mommy."

"Good. You can sleep in the car. I... darn it."

"What?" I ask. She looks like she just realized something really important.

"I... My keys are in my pocket. Um.. here, hold her." She says, handling Kelsea to me. She's so tired that she just snuggles into my chest and yawns. I guess I better get used to having this massive grin on my face, because it's not going anywhere. Em just shakes her head and grins, getting her keys.

Once we get to the car I buckle Kelsea in. She's wasn't kidding about being tired; she's already asleep. Em and I quietly get in the car.

"She really was tired." Emma yawns, clearly trying not to.

"Looks like she wasn't the only one. Are you okay to drive?"

"Yeah. I'm alright. I've spent way more exhausted than this and made it home just fine before."

"Okay. If you say so."

* * *

 ** _At Home_**

"Whew. Finally." Em sighs, collapsing on the couch. I just chuckle.

"Tired?"

"The amount of sleep you get in four days is what I get in a bad week. Wouldn't you be?" She asks flatly, opening one eye.

"Yowch."

"Yeah."

We sit there in silence, me in the chair, her on the couch, for a few minutes. Then she says something.

"I'm sorry."

I look up from my lap and over to her. What? She didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that needs to apologize, not her.

"What?"

"Back there, I said some things I shouldn't have." She pauses, sitting up. "I attacked you, and I shouldn't have done that."

"You didn't attack me." I respond, not missing a beat. "If anyone needs to apologize it's me. I went too far this morning and I knew it. You had every right to react the way you did."

"It's just.. I. I'm going to take a while to adjust. It's mainly been me and her, from day one. And then you come back, and I just. I have two instincts now. And it's hard for me to know which to follow when."

"I get it. Really, I do. You've been through hell and back these past few years. I'd be surprised if you weren't shutting me out." I say honestly. It's true.

"That doesn't make it right."

"No. But it does make you human."

We fall back into silence, and a few seconds later she let's out a yawn, laying back down.

"I need to stay up." She mumbles, trying to sit up. I gently push her back down, shaking my head. To my surprise, she doesn't push me away.

"No. You need to get some sleep."

"Kelsea could wake up at any time."

"I'll handle her. You just worry about yourself for a couple hours. Rest." I whisper. She shivers a little, grabbing a blanket, rolling onto her side, and giving in. I don't know why she shivered; it's really warm in here.

"Okay. Thank you." She mutters, already falling fast asleep. God, she's so peaceful when she sleeps. She looks gorgeous.

I smile, walking into the kitchen to make lunch, since we never actually ate. Once I'm there, I hear her utter one more thing in her sleep.

"I love you."

* * *

 **Emma's POV _Dream Land_**

"Kelsea? Jax...?" I whisper, walking into the old theater. It gives me chills, the memory of defeating the principal here coming back.

"Mommy!" I hear a voice scream. I whip around, seeing Kelsea trapped in some kind of concrete type solution, her arms tied up, over her head. Fear pours into me, and when I try to take a step forward I can't, my feet are also in that solution.

"I'm afraid that won't work, dear." A voice laughs, stepping out from the shadows, on stage where Kelsea is trapped. The person's face comes into view, and I recognize that it's Liana. Oh no.

"Liana? Let us go!" I shout, swallowing my fear. It doesn't work though. She laughs again when I try to cast a spell to escape, and fail.

"Not happening dearie. You can't get out of this. The solution you are trapped in has drained your magical energy." She smiles. Not a happy one, a sadistic, evil one.

"Mommy!" Kelsea shouts again, bringing my attention back to her. She's scared out of her mind.

"Don't worry baby girl! Mommy's going to get us out of here!"

"Ha. Not a chance." Another voice calls. This one I know, even before he steps into the dim light.

"Jax?"

* * *

I spring up into a sitting position, ready to cast a spell. My heart rate is a million and my breathing has gone sporadic.

"Woah woah woah! Calm down!" Jax says, instinctively setting a hand on my leg. When did I put on leggings and a shirt? He must've put me in them. I hope with magic...

I calm down, running a hand through my hair as I catch my breath. It isn't real, it isn't real.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." I stammer, panting. "Just a bad dream."

He nods in understanding, taking his hand away.

I turn so that my legs are hanging over the side of the couch, closing my eyes for a moment.

"What time is it?" I ask, noticing that it looks dark out.

"7:45"

"What?!" I shout, springing upward. Jax grabs my hand, sitting me back down.

"Relax. I gave Kelsea lunch and dinner, helped her clean up her room _without_ using magic, and now she's getting ready for bed. Everything's been done."

I sigh in relief, furrowing my eyebrows and looking at him, now sitting next to me on the couch.

"You did all that?" I ask with a smile, slightly surprised. He grins at me and nods. When he does I feel a mixture of gratitude and slight butterflies in my stomach.

"Thank you. That... was really sweet." I smile.

"Don't thank me. That's what I'm here for: helping you."

We stare at each other for a while before I remember the time.

"Well, uh. I better go and, tuck her in."

He nods at me and I stand, walking to Kelsea's room. When I open the door I see her reading a book, her pajamas on and her hair brushed thoroughly. He brushed her hair too? Jax _never_ helped me or Jessie with that. I find a grin on my face at the thought.

Kelsea turns to look at me, smiles, and puts the book on her bookshelf before laying down under the blankets.

"Bedtime?" She asks, her smile becoming a fake frown. She's tired, she just likes to be a pain.

"Yes."

"Okay!" She perks up, grabbing for me when I walk over and sit on her bed.

"So, what's it going to be tonight princess? Story or song?"

"I want a song, Mommy."

"Alright baby. Which one?"

"The movie one!"

"Okay."

* * *

 **Jax POV**

Emma left the door open behind her when she went to tuck Kelsea in. I snuck around the corner so I can watch. What? There's something so nice about watching a mother tuck their child in.

"The movie one." I hear Kelsea say. What? What movie?

And then it happens. Emma starts singing probably one of the only Taylor Swift songs I know.

I zone out for about a second, and come back on a bad verse thingy. It's not bad lyrics, it just hits me hard.

"Six months gone and I'm still reaching, even though I know you're not there. I was playing back a thousand memories baby, thinking about everything we've been through. Maybe I've been going back too much lately, when time stood still, and I had you."

That one hit me hard. I see Kelsea spot me by the door, and quickly put my finger to my lips, to say 'don't say anything'. When she doesn't I take a second to thank Emma for teaching her so well.

"Come back, come back, come back to me like you could, you could if you just said you're sorry. I know that we could work it out somehow. But if this was a movie you'd be here by now."

Guess that offer expired two years ago. Because she sure as hell doesn't want to work it out now.

It's so hard to deal with this. She hates me half the time, and the other half she's either asleep, close to it, or I'm distracting her from her resolve. I'm starting to wonder what would happen if I just let her be for a day.

I hear Em's singing voice fade out, and realize that despite how heavy my thoughts were, I'm smiling.

Quickly, I move back to the living room and sit down on the couch, turning the TV on low. She'll be out any moment.

Yep, I was right.

"Okay. Kid's fast asleep, I don't think you left me any work to do, and that nightmare apparently reversed the effects of sleeping for four hours. So, I think I need some caffeine." I shoot her a weird look, and she shrugs, walking to the fridge.

"What? Beats wine. Plus, don't have to see you any longer than the next hour or so if that happens. And over twenty four hours with you is already bad for my sanity. And your safety. I don't want to see what happens come forty eight."

"Ha ha. Very funny." I say sarcastically, though she knows I'm laughing on the inside. She comes back with two mugs of tea. Guess coffee is too much.

"So, how are you doing? You seemed pretty shaken up earlier?" She really scared me. Last time Emma did something like that she almost punched someone an hour later. And I want to make sure that won't happen to me.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Spent so long tending to her nightmares mine just shakes themselves off."

We sit in slight silence after that and I can't help it. I think of what she said in her sleep earlier, and something just rebuilds my will to make sure I never lose her again.

"This place holds some pretty great memories, huh?"

She looks around with a snile, and nods. "Yeah. I guess it does."

"You know what my favorite is? Well, the first favorite." I smirk. She furrows her eyebrows, and I know she knows I'm up to something.

"The one where you tried to tell me I can't predict the future."

"Ha. Yeah, like you can."

"Oh, I can. And I'm seeing something right now." I smile, pressing two fingers to the side of my face, pretending to think. Emma just rolls her eyes and laughs.

"I predict, that you're going to trip on your way to the kitchen. Again."

"Ha. Nice try. I'm not _going_ anywhere if i have no reason to."

And just like that I cast a spell, making some kind of pink suds down the wall and into the sink like a waterfall.

"Oh, you did not!" She scolds, her voice soft because Kelsea is sleeping. The moment she enters I put a pillow in her path and teletransport to her, just as she falls. History repeating itself. But the suds had leaked water everywhere, so she fell harder than I planned, and my hand slipped under the shirt I'd used magic to put her in earlier while she slept.

"Gotcha. Again." I whisper in her ear with a smile. I see her shiver, standing up and stopping the bubbles with magic.

"I'd thank you, but you're kind of the reason why I tripped in the first place."

"I still predicted the future." I remark, casting a spell to dry us and clean up the mess.

"Thank you, but it's not predicting, it's causing."

"Same thing." Honestly, I'm just messing with her head.

"Whatever. Seriously though, I'm getting sick of you. I'm going to go change."

"Why not just change out here? There's a basket of clothes."

"I don't like using magic to change." She reminds. I smirk, an idea coming to me.

"Who said anything about magic?"

She gasps and gapes at me, making me laugh and cross my arms.

"Oh come on, Em. It's not like there's anything under there I haven't seen before."

She stares, flushes, clears her throat, and realizes I'm kidding.

"You... are messing with me. This is all a joke. And I uh, I'm not buying it. Now, I'm going to change." She stammers, grabbing her clothes and racing off. What she doesn't know is that I recognize the old sweatshirt she grabbed. It used to be mine. She kept it. I'm starting to realize she's kept a lot of things of mine, especially for someone that claims to have no emotional attachment to me.

Ha. Yeah, she's not fooling anyone. I know that's all bs.

How long is she going to fight me. It's hot, don't get me wrong, but it's also exhausting. Why won't she just admit it? She loves me. Just like I love her.

The more time goes on the more I wish I'd just told her about that damn threat. I would've found out about the baby, she'd still be okay with loving me, and Kelsea... her life wouldn't have been fast forwarded. She literally is growing up too fast. And I can't help but blame myself for it.

If only I'd listened to the instinct I had. I knew there was something wrong with Emma, but I ignored my instinct. And now my daughter gets looked at like she's a mistake because of my mess up.

"Ehem. Earth to Jax!" Emma chuckles, waving her hands in front of my face. What? How long was I thinking? A while, Emma is a slow changer. She's now in a pinky purple pair of sweatpants and my old gray sweatshirt.

"Oh. Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that you should go home. Too much time with you is making me aggressive."

I chuckle. Like she can hurt me.

"Okay. I am kind of tired." I give in, heading to the door.

I stop at the door, turning around. "And Em."

"Yeah?"

"You always have looked great in my clothes." I say with a wink and a smirk, flashing out and casting a spell so that I can see what she does. Her jaw is dropped, and she eventually shakes her head with and smile.

"Damn you and your charm Novoa." She mumbles, heading off to bed. I just smile.

Oh, she definitely likes our little game.

* * *

 **Ooh... Emma likes it. o.o**

 **Soo... here we are. At the end of the chapter. I tried very hard to make this as tense as possible. Also, we are approaching the 100,000 total word mark! It's totally crazy for me to look back on less than year old work and see how much I've improved. And as all authors do, I cringe. I just wanted to thank every single one of you. Whether you've been here from the beginning or are just getting here. It means a lot to me to have people that like my work out there. Okay, I'm done. Lol. XD**

 **angelcreature13: I'm replying to both your reviews, cuz you said good stuff. :) Yes, Dia was surprising. I don't think I will touch on it much more, if any. At least in the _first_ volume... Of course Mr. Alonso still likes him, he's charming af! XD.I agree, dang it Kelsea! I made that as tense as possible, to make it interesting. And yes, he knows! Thank you for the reviews.**

 **TotalFanGirl: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy my stories. I most definitely will! :)**


	12. Family Time and Forced Fun

**Hello! Hurricane Harvey sucks, and I'm updating with data. My family and I are alright. Houston had it way worse, considering we haven't even evacuated.**

 **Disclaimer: EWW isn't mine. The storyline and OCs are, though.**

* * *

 **Kelsea POV**

Tomorrow is Mommy's birthday! Her and I have been visiting Daddy for the last few weeks. I don't know why, but whenever we leave Mommy's face is red and she blasts the cold air in the car. I put my favorite blankie in there because of that.

Today daddy, Grampie Sisco, Grammy Usruwa, Aunties Andi, Maddie, and Jessie, Ethan, Unca Phillip and Unca Diego are coming over. It's gonna be so much fun!

Today isn't that special. It's not mommy's birthday, we just wanted to have family time. So why is mommy in a fancy looking blue dress? Maybe she ran out of clean clothes. I do that sometimes cuz I forget to take mommy my hamper.

"Alrighty baby girl. Are you ready?" Mommy asks me from another part of the house. Why doesn't she just come see me when she has a question like I do for her? Is she just being lazy? I hear grown ups like being lazy sometimes. It's okay though. Mommy earned it. Like her nap that day daddy took care of me.

"Yes!"

Mommy made me put on a dress. I like dresses, but not this one. It's a weird pink and the skirt is itchy. It's not poofy though, and there's soft stuff on top. So only my legs have to suffer. I'm only doing this for mommy. I better get a lot of candy for this...

"Alrighty baby girl, let me see you." She says, coming into the room. She's very happy.

"Aww. You look just like a little princess." She smiles, picking me up. I giggle. She's so tall! Daddy is a giant though. But a nice giant. Not like mbm..

"Thanks mommy. You look pretty!"

She's wearing more makeup than normal. Her hair is all curly, it took longer than normal. And she's wearing black heels. I tried to wear them once. I fell on my butt...

"Aww thanks baby. How about you put on shorts under your dress. I bet it's itchy."

She sets me down and I breathe in fast. "People do that?!"

Mommy laughs and shakes her head yes at me. I grab some pinky colored shorts and put them on, when the door makes a noise to call us.

"Jessie! Ethan! Come in!"

When I hear Auntie Jessie and Unca Ethan get called in, I feel all happy inside. Yay!

"Where's my little genius?!"

I run as fast as my little legs can carry me, giving Unca Ethan a big hug. "I'm here!"

He laughs at me, picking me up. "How's my pumpkin?"

"Very, very hyper, apparently!" Aunt Jessie laughs, kissing my head. She looks at mommy.

"Oh, Em. Jax just called me. Said he'll be here in..." And that door just won't be quiet!

"Right now, apparently." She and mommy laugh. Mommy walks to the door, breathes, messes with her hair and her dress, and opens the door. Ooh, Daddy got flowers.

"Oh. H-hi."

She's so smiley today!

"Hey, Em. I um... got you these." Daddy grins back at her. Why are they so smiley?!

"Aww.. thank you. And would you look at that, they're not from my garden!" She laughs. Daddy does too. I don't get it.

"Alright well, I'm going to put these in water real quick." Mommy says, and does just that. Why is she red again?

"So, are we the only ones here?" Daddy asks when Mommy comes back over. I shake my head yes, and grab for him.

"Daddy, Daddy!"

"Calm down! Be patient child!" He chuckles at me, and finally picks me up. Ooh, he's warm. I snuggle into his shoulder.

"You smell like soap." I sniff again. "And a little pineapple."

Everyone laughs. What's so funny?

"What?"

"Nothing baby. You just go get your coloring stuff." Mommy orders. I frown, looking at Daddy for a second.

"Do I have to?"

"Kelsea..."

Oh no. Just my name is not good to hear in that voice. Daddy puts me down.

"Okay..."

I hope everybody gets here soon.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

"Was that really necessary, Em?" Jax asks. I let out a sigh.

"Yes. She needs to be out of the room for a couple minutes. If not, she'll get so much attention she won't know what to do with herself!"

Everyone just laughs at me. Ha ha. Sooo funny...

"Okay well, I need to sit down. This year will be the death of me." Jessie groans, falling on the couch. Ethan walks over and sits next to her, rubbing her back. Jax and I just chuckle, remembering our experiences. She's got so much more than this to handle.

"Sophmore year's killing you, huh Jess?"

She cuts him a glare. "Every. Single. Teacher. Hates me. Thanks to you, they already have a grudge. Ms. Jones insists on calling me, 'Mr. Novoa's sister.'"

"Ha! You think she's bad! Wait until you get to Miami U! They won't let you in the library." I laugh, holding the chair for balance. Jessie cuts me a look.

"Why?"

"Your brother let _Garden snakes_ loose in there." I walk over and stand by the other arm chair.

"No. Way." Ethan and Jessie whisper at the same time. I nod.

"Yes. They don't trust anyone in there past eight anymore either." He smirks, giving me a look. I swallow hard, ready to give him a warning.

"Why..?" Ethan asks. Jax just chuckles for a second, looking me up and down. I should be uncomfortable. Why am I kind of, sort of, slightly turned on?

Stop. Don't, think like that.

"I think I'll let Emma answer that one." He teases. Ha, like hell. There's no way I'm telling them about the time we 'studied' in the library at midnight. We didn't study... at all.

* * *

 _We were in the library at about half past eleven, trying to cram as much information in as we could for Monday's test. Everyone had left, and other than us it was completely empty._

 _"Emm..." He whispered in my ear, sending a chill down my spine as my body tensed. I knew by now that that was his needy voice. I let out a sigh, and looked at him out the corner of my eye._

 _"We have to get this done, Jax. We can go back to your place when we're finished." I giggled, feeling his lips brush against my ear. He made a noise of protest, and set his hand on my thigh, teasing me._

 _"The books will be here in an hour. And besides, no one said we had to go anywhere."_

 _I gasped in shock, blushing at what he'd just suggested. He started trailing kisses down my throat, knowing good and well that I couldn't resist him._

 _"You're crazy. We're going to get caught." I tried to reason, by now so lost in pleasure I was nearly puddy in his hands. He just chuckled against my neck, nipping at my sensitive spot and earning a whimper from me._

 _"That's what soundproofing is for." His hand slid even farther up my thigh, making me bite my lip. The one damn day I wear pants, and he still wins..._

 _"Jax..." I whimpered, my hands in his hair by now. He muttered something against my neck before he pulled back to look at me._

 _"Oh, screw it." I gave in, pulling him to me._

 _Nothing else got done that night. Study wise, anyway..._

* * *

"No way! I like to pretend that memory does not exist." I fire back. There is no way I'm going to let him see how much he can effect me. If he wants to play games, we'll play games.

"Really now? Because if I'm seeing correctly, you look a little red."

"Only out of anger."

"Yeah right. You're a terrible li-" Just as he tried to talk the doorbell rings, signaling that everyone is here. Saved by the bell.

Thank.

God.

* * *

 **Jax POV**

Oh, Emma. She actually thinks she can lie to me. I know her better than she knows herself, and she hasn't changed nearly as much in these few years as she likes to believe she has.

She races off for the door, and Jessie and I exchange a look. She knows Emma's lying, just as well as I do. And we both happen to find it absolutely hilarious. That blush was from a good memory, and we all know it. She's admitted that she wouldn't change what we had.

Well, not exactly. But, she's shown it, multiple times.

The door opens, and on the other side are Andi, Phillip, Maddie, Katie, Sophie, Diego, Ursula, and Fransisco. Guess they decided not to waste time.

" _Peeoooppllleee_!" A little voice screams. Kelsea comes racing out of her room, arms moving around like an airplane until Maddie picks her up.

What. The. Hell.

This child is definitely strange. Just like her mother.

And I love them both for it.

Everyone busts out laughing, despite the death glare Maddie is giving us. She's holding Kelsea out from her, and Kelsea is just waving her arms and kicking her legs. This kid hardly ever eats sugar, how is she this energetic?!

"Emma, please confiscate this mess."

"Hey. Our daughter is not a mess!" We shout at the same time. Maddie rolls her eyes, shaking Kelsea. Emma laughs and grabs her.

"Kelsea, what are you doing?"

"Pretending I'm an airplane." Well that's not weird. She takes after her mother more than Emma realizes, because that definitely is not something that came from my dna.

"Why?" Em asks gently. I can tell she thinks Kelsea went haywire, just like I do. Really, what child does that?!

"Cause I'm weird."

Everyone laughs. "Okay then, weirdy. Go say hi to everyone. Preferably as a _human_." Emma suggests, cocking an eyebrow.

"Okie dokie!"

She hops down, and talks to Diego, the panthers, and Maddie. The moment they walked in Maddie looked like she was angry, and the panthers also glared at me. Well, Katie did. Sophie keeps making 'come here' motions with her fingers and staring at me. Does she still think I'm a koala...

"Whatever you do, don't talk to Sophie. I'm sixteen and she still scares me." Jess whispers in my ear. I let out a chuckle under my breath.

"Wasn't planning on it. Besides, you know I only have eyes for Emma." I whisper back, my eyes trained on Em. She's talking with Ursula and her dad, as well as hearing the occasional comment from Sophie, who keeps asking if Kelsea is part koala. God, I hope Em doesn't let Kelsea near her regularly...

"Ulch. You and your 'I'm so romantic and I only love my Em' speeches." She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. It's not like she knows about them."

"Knows about what?" Emma asks, scaring me. God, for someone who was staring at her I had no idea she was that close.

"Knows about, tea! In China! Made of children... Kelsea doesn't know about Chinese tea made of naughty children." Jessie babbles, nodding. Em gives me a ' _what the hell'_ look before she shakes her head.

"Okay then... I wish I never heard that."

"So, Em. What are you doing for your birthday tomorrow night?" I change the subject. She closes her eyes for a second.

"Actually I, was just planning to stay home with Kelsea. Last year we just binge watched Disney movies and ate ice cream." Emma shrugs. I can feel my expression turn to shock.

"No way! That's not happening! We're going out, and you're going to have some adult fun." I order. She crosses her arms.

"Spending time with my daughter _is_ fun. And besides, there is no way I'm going anywhere alone with you." I find a smirk on my face. She still avoids being alone with me as often as she can. Em doesn't know I know just how crazy I drive her. Or that I know she loves every second.

"What's the matter, Em? Don't trust your judgment when you're alone with me?"

It's a test and she knows it. I see her shiver, and it confirms that she remembers the night I said that very same thing to her. She opens her mouth, shuts it, and then scoffs.

"Whatever. Come on, it's called family time for a reason."

She really thinks she can resist. Adorable.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

Jax is screwing with my head and I know it. He thinks he's going to get his way and he won't. There is no way I am going out with him. Knowing my luck he'd try to make it a date or whatever. Or worse, try to kiss me goodnight...

"Emma. What's the plan for tomorrow night?" Phillip asks me. I freeze, half expecting Jax to smirk at me. But he doesn't even look away from Ethan.

"Same as last year. Stay home and watch movies with Kelsea." I smile, my words coming out faster than normal. Maybe if I do that he won't pay attention to the answer. If there's one thing I know about Phillip it's that he's not happy unless the people he loves are happy. And that includes 'mandatory age appropriate fun'.

So, he basically drags Andi out to get drunk once a month. I get a free pass due to being a mother, but I seriously doubt he's going to let me stay home tomorrow. When I did last year he threw a fit, saying that motherhood was not a reason to lock myself in the house on my birthday, and I could not exile myself from socialization, or I'd set a bad example.

"No way. Nuh uh. Last year I said you could never do that again and I meant it. Try again, little sis." He crosses his arms, dead serious. I give him a condescending look.

"Okay. One: I was on this planet long before you were, regardless of your fake birthday. And two, you can't tell me what to do. I'm going to be twenty two years old tomorrow."

"Exactly! There is no way I'm letting you waste your birthday on sugar and The Little Mermaid. You are having adult fun!"

"That's what I tried to tell her, Phil. But she refused. I think all those cartoons are getting to her." Jax chuckles with a smirk, coming up to stand next to Phillip. I shoot him a death glare.

"You put him up to this. I should've known." I mutter. He grins.

"I had to Em. Someone had to make you see reason. You already wasted your twenty first birthday. You aren't going to die if you take one night off from being a mother."

"And, as your _legally_ older brother, I hereby order you to go out and enjoy life. So, here's your choices Em. You can go with me to the bar, and get blacked out drunk. Or, you can spend time with Jax, and come home sober. So, what's it going to be? Me, or him? Because I'm pretty sure you prefer being sober."

I sigh, knowing that if I refuse they'll get Kelsea to pull the puppy dog eyes. And considering that she gets them from Jax, I would be screwed. I can barely say no to his...

"Okay. Fine. You win, Jax." I concede. He flashes me that knee weakening smirk of his.

"Of course I do. I always win in the end, remember, Em?" He winks. The memory of the first time he ever said that to me makes my throat tighten, goosebumps shooting up all over my body.

"Cocky bastard." I mumble under my breath when they walk away. I sigh, and pick up my water.

What have I gotten myself into?

I hear my phone buzz with a text alert, and pick it up. My eyes roll when I read it.

 _You better be ready, Em. Tomorrow is going to be the best night you've had in years. And this time, there will be no interruptions. ;)_

As much as I'd like to deny it, I think I'm actually kind of excited. I love Kelsea to death, but when I started singing Part Of Your World in the shower I knew I was officially a helicopter mother that spent too much time with her. Some adult fun sounds refreshing, actually.

And I don't think I mind having it with Jax. He _does_ plan some pretty epic dates.

But it's not a date! Not at all!

Even I don't believe that...

Oh my god. He's actually done it. He made his way back to a place in my heart that isn't full of resentment. When I think of him, it's not anything bad anymore. It's old memories and new ones, full of laughter and blushing.

Oh no. It is not happening. He hasn't won.

 _Yet..._ My mind echoes. Who am I kidding. He has me, and I think he has from the moment I walked into that candy aisle. Probably longer, if I admit it. My heart thought I hated him, but longing can feel like hatred if given enough time to set. But, he still left.

He still hurt me. He still broke off an almost three year relationship and refuses to give me a reason. I can't forget that, even if I know he's basically been forgiven. If I let him in and he leaves, it'll be ten times worse. Not only will I be stuck putting the pieces of Kelsea's heart back together, I will have to put mine back together as well. That can't, _won't_ happen.

No matter how much I miss having his hands on me...

* * *

 **Done! I hope you enjoyed. This marks the passing of 100k words that I've published! I live each and every one of you readers, so much more than you'll ever know. Because of you I'mthe kind of writer that inspired me to start.**

 **Also, I wanted to mention that there is a new poll on my profile. It's a survey on your favorite EWW** **stories of mine. I'd love if you would go participate.**

 **GalaxyUnicornLuv: Thank you! I love you, girly! And mine have been crosses since November!**

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13: Of course she can't, he's Jax Novoa! Thank you!**


	13. Dates and Drama

**I'm evil. I'm sorry. Three months. This is late. And shorter than normal, though it has lots of stuff. No, Dia won't get a ton of attention. I just wanted to add that there was regret.**

 **Also, sorry for any errors. No beta, No time. You get where I'm coming from.**

 **Disclaimer: EWW isn't mine. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Mia POV**

This has got to be the worst day ever.

Why did I even sleep with Daniel in the first place?! I knew better. Even if I was tired and missed him, I knew better. Now, he keeps trying to call me, text me, whatever. In this single week he's managed to fill my always empty voicemail box five times. Stalker much?

Speak of the devil, look who you see across the street. Heading right for me. Oh, shit.

Me and my big, stupid head!

* * *

 **Emma POV**

Great. It's five, and Jax is going to be here in about thirty minutes. Which means I have to leave. Why did I agree to this? Right, Phillip threatened me. Ulch.

"Mommy. Are you so dressy cause you wanna impress daddy?" Kelsea peeks into my room. I jump, and face her.

"Wh- no. No, honey not at all." I blush. I did dress up a little tonight. I threw on a black form fitting dress, heels, and a necklace. But, that's all for me. I don't care what he thinks.

 _Keep telling yourself that, Em._

"Okie. Good, cause I heard him tell Unca Phillip that he thinks you're pretty even in wet pants and a sweater." She comes up and hugs me. I blush, and then pick her up.

"Wait a minute. _Wet_ pants?" I repeat. She nods.

"Mhhm. You know, like those grey thick ones." I smile, realizing what she meant.

" _Ohhh_. Honey, those are called sweat pants."

"Why? Sweat's gross." Kelsea wrinkles her nose. I laugh, and kiss her forehead.

"Kelsea! Let's go, mommy needs time to get ready." Jessie walks in and grabs her. Kelsea flops her lips like a horse.

"Okay... I better get loving though." She taps her cheek. Jessie and I laugh, rolling our eyes.

"Yes my beautiful princess." I kiss all over her face, and she giggles.

"Okay. I'll see you when you leave. Bye Mommy!" She grabs to wall to wave at me, despite Jessie dragging her out. I laugh.

Okay. Now, time to primp.

For me!

* * *

Once I put the finishing touches on my makeup I head out to the living room, with not a second to spare. The doorbell rings the moment I sit down, making Jessie and I laugh. I stand up, breathe, and go open the door.

Right before I do, for some reason my heart starts pounding so hard I can hear it. What the hell? This is _not_ right. It's just a damn date.

No! It isn't! Which is why I am not nervous...

Bull.

I open the door, and when I do I swear to god my heart stops for a second. Jax is standing there, in a blazer, a white undershirt, and pants. It's not a suit, but damn. Oh, boy. Don't think it Emma. Don't you dare think it.

And, I'm thinking it. I am most definitely thinking about how hot he looks. Great.

"Ehem. Earth to Emma." He waves a hand in front of my face and I snap out of it, laughing nervously.

"Oh, um. Sorry. I just saw a squirrel! Eating a rabbit." What? Even I don't know what the hell that was. Don't cringe, don't cringe.

From the sound of his laugh, I totally look like I'm cringing. Fuck my life.

"Uh huh. Okay." He smirks. I roll my eyes, and let him in. Kelsea races from the kitchen table over to us.

"Daddy, daddy!"

She jumps up and Jax chuckles at her, picking her up.

"Hey, pumpkin."

"You and Mommy are going to have a great night! I even made her an ice cream popsicle for when she comes home. I would've made you one, but every grown up in the house laughed when I said you should stay over and cuddle mommy tonight, since she's always cold." Shut up, child. Please shut up.

Jax grins and cocks an eyebrow at me. Damn it, my face is red. I love Kelsea to death, but one more word and I may die.

"You know I'm cold natured." I mutter, as Jessie swoops in to save the day, scooping Kelsea up.

"Alrighty there, kiddo. I think it's just about bath time! Say bye to mommy and daddy, you'll be sleeping when they get home." I have never loved Jessie more.

"Aw, man! Okay. Night mommy, night daddy!" She kisses us both on the cheek, getting whisked away. "Ooh, maybe you and daddy can start working on that present I want!" Kids.

Jax and I chuckle, saying goodnight. Then I make a big mistake. "What present?"

"You know, that baby brother or sister I've always wanted." I swear to god, I just did I spit take without water, shocking on air as my face goes crimson. Oh no. No no no!

Jax starts trying his hardest to stifle his laughter, and Jessie smirks at me. Damn it, not her too.

"Umm... no. No babies." I manage, barely any air leaving my lungs. Kelsea pouts, and gets taken around the corner. I grab my bag, heading for the door as Jax just keeps laughing.

The second I buckle my seat belt, I give him warning, staring right ahead. "Jax Novoa, I swear to fucking god if you say one word about what our daughter just said to us so help me _God_ I will murder you in your sleep."

He just keeps chuckling, though I know he can tell I am dead serious. And I mean dead serious.

"Yes ma'am!"

"I hate you." I laugh a little. Okay, maybe Kelsea was a little funny. He laughs again, and puts his hand on my knee. He does that a lot lately, and for some reason it doesn't bother me anymore.

"Really, now? Because I have memories of about three months straight of hearing you scream the exact opposite of that." I swear to god, he wants to die. I smack his chest, hard. He just laughs again, and starts driving.

"Where are we going?" I ask suspiciously. He just smirks.

"You'll see."

I whimper. "I don't like the sound of that."

* * *

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

We pull into a parking lot that looks really, really fancy. I swear, I know this place. I can't put my finger on it, but I think I've been here before. It must have been years and years ago.

Jax gets out of the car and comes over to my door, opening it for me. A cheesy, old habits, kind of sweet gesture that makes me smile, just barely. I forgot what he was like, on a... an outing. Yeah, that's what this is.

"Thank you!" I step out of the car, and he covers my eyes. A noise of protest escapes me.

"What the he-"

"I'm surprising you. Do you know where we are?" I groan. No, I don't. Or else he wouldn't be able _to_ surprise me.

"Well, of course I don't, genius!" It's more defensive than I intend, and he laughs. We walk, slowly, and I take a moment to revel in my trust in him. Although, I really shouldn't be so shocked.

"Open." He whispers in my ear, removing his hands. When I do, ignoring the chill down my body, I can't help but gasp. We're at some Italian restaurant we used to mock the unpronouncable name of. When we were together, it was our tradition to come here both at the end of each semester and on Christmas Eve.

He brought me back. I can't help but grin. The food _is_ pretty damn awesome.

"Surprise. Happy birthday, Em."

Ugh! I wanted so badly to be mad at him all night!

"You brought me here?" I sound breathless when I look at him, and I hate it. Just like I hate being drawn to his stupid, kissable face. Ugh! "Why?"

He laughs. "Because, it's your birthday. And..." He looks like he's changed his mind about finishing his sentence, and I thank God for it. If he'd actually finished by telling me he loves me, I would have lost my mind.

Not in a bad way, either. It's just not convenient for him to have me wrapped around his goddamn finger.

"And, I refuse to not make it special." He's always been good at fast recovery. It's why arguing with him is so fun.

I grin, and I know I look cocky. Just like he knows we both know why he actually wanted to do this. I step forward, counting the moments in my head, and hug him for three seconds. No more.

"Let's eat! I'm going to starve!"

Laughter rings out, and I'm grateful for the lack of awkwardness.

* * *

"Oh, and the time Andi actually tried to convince you there was a bird loose in the house! I've never seen you run so fast!" I feel like I could die from laughter, and the lightness it and the wine have brought me. I'm hardly drunk, actually quite sober. But I certainly am not embarrassed by Kelsea's comment anymore. It wouldn't be in time for her birthday, but maybe a late Christmas gift.

Yep, I'm drunk. Because I'm actually thinking about the hell that is pregnancy with will to do it again. Of course, that _may_ have to do with the means to get that result...

And now, I'm thinking about him in a way I shouldn't be. Damn wine.

 _Damn feelings for him you're trying to call lack of sobriety._ My mind fires back.

"Ugh! That wasn't fair!" He's almost whining, and its adorable. Adorable just like my Jaxy Waxy.

Please, dear gods of sense, do not let me use the wine as an excuse to do something stupid, like sleep with him. Please.

It's around 7, by the clock on the wall. I feel a little bit tired. We're done eating, and all we've done is talk. Like old times.

It feels... kind of nice. Having one of your best friends back.

"I think we should go home. I'm tored, and a little tipsy." I expect him to call out the bullshit excuse, but he leans back, acknowledged it with a knowing look for a second, and then smirks suggestively.

"We?"

It isn't until then that I realize what my words sounded like. I feel my face redden, and i know hes just trying to mess with me. Its working.

"You know what I meant." I roll my eyes, and he laughs. "Well, you can hardly blame me. You have said that same sentence with very different intentions before." One more wisecrack and I may actually kill him. I look down at my empty wine glass.

"I really want to hate you." I mutter. He laughs again, and I see him signal the waitress over for the check. The second she brings it he grabs the hand that was reaching for my purse.

"Nope. Not tonight. I'll take care of it. And don't even try protesting, you know how this argument always ends." He smirks, though it isn't cocky. Just, infuriating. I sigh.

"Fine. You win."

"Not the first time, not the last. Now if only you were this calm about everything." It sounds like he's dreaming, and I realize he wants to make me just a tad bit mad. There have been occasions when her told me it's hot.

Damn it, that makes my resistance one big enjoyable show for him. All this time.

"Lets go. Kelsea has to be in bed, soon." He puts the money on the table, and we leave. I hear something under his breath on the way out that I'm sure I wasn't meant to, and blush.

"If only you tried to drag me home for a reason besides her."

* * *

 **Jax POV**

We stay silent nearly all the car ride, despite Emma not shrugging my hand away from her knee when I put it there. That has to be good, even though she's staring at the window.

"Are you mad at me?"

She looks at me, surprised. "No. Why would you think that?"

"You haven't said a single word to me since we got back in the car." I look I into her eyes for a moment, and see the sarcasm wheels turning in her head. She learned it from me.

"A single word." Smartass. Part of why I love her so much.

"You know what I mean." I'm laughing, but I'm still not that happy. She sighs.

"I know. Tonight went well, really. As a matter of fact, I think it's the first time since you got back that I haven't found you insufferable." Ouch. "But, ever get the feeling something really bad is about to happen?"

"Yeah. I've had that feeling all week." I admit, tracing patterns on her thigh.

We pull into her driveway, and I look over at her. Her eyes are trained on mine, and her hand is on top of the one I had on her knee.

"You know, we never really talked about it." She says quietly. I furrow my eyebrows. "I never told you how I feel, about everything."

After a few arguments for the first week I was back, she and I just stopped. We didn't talk about what I did, I flirted with her as much as I liked, she rejected me, and Kelsea kept hoping we'd get back together. I kind of assumed she didn't forgive me, just wasn't going to make Kelsea deal with parents that never laughed together.

She unbuckles her seatbelt, but doesn't open her door. I stead, she slides so she's pressed by the console, and keeps staring at me. "I never said it, because I felt like I didn't have to. I always assumed it was all your fault, and always would be. But it's not."

Then I realize, she means me leaving. Me not knowing I had a daughter until less than three weeks ago. I snake my head, and so does she.

"If I'd told you in the first place, none of this ever would have happened. I wouldn't even have something to hold a grudge about. I wouldn't have spent the last two weeks, trying my hardest not to do this." It's barely a whisper, and before I can wonder what this is, she's leaning toward me. I slip am arm around her hips, and brush a lock of hair from her face.

She's about to finally let me kiss her.

Then, Jessie pounds the window, and we break away. Damn it. Wait...

"Why is she panicking? And where is Kelsea?" Emma opens her door before I can think, and Jessie voice sends a shockwave through my body, pure terror.

"Guys. Kelsea is missing."

* * *

 **Newsflash: That 'I'm evil' was for all I did to Jemma, and Kelsea. Where could she be? Who took her? And where are Jemma going to end up, now that Em thinks part of Jax leaving was her fault for not telling him she was pregnant? Find out, when I stop being lazy.**

 **I really am sorry. Between my dumb school life, family, and the 50K challenge, NO was on the back burner a smidge. I promise to never abandon you like this again.**


	14. Negotiating And Not-Wannabe-Waiting

**Emma POV**

Jessie's words freeze my whole body, turning my blood to ice, and I swallow hard, staring at her. "What?" I ask, teeth clenched in fear.

"I'm sorry. She's not in the house, Emma."

No. No, no, and hell no. Not again. I swore, never again.

My shock snaps like a rubber band, and I'm sprinting for the house, ignoring whatever unintelligible words Jax lets out at my sudden movement.

"Kelsea!" I screech, as if I didn't hear Jessie. She's wrong. She's got to be. Because if she's not, my daughter is missing, and I almost lost her the last time. So, she has to be wrong about Kelsea. She has to.

Jax and Jessie are hot on my tail, him following my actions, her just following us. I open the door to my room first, since she likes hiding in there, especially in the closet. Nothing. Then, I check the bathroom, and the guest room, and the cupboards under the sink because why the hell not. Still nothing.

"Kelsea Maria Novoa, I swear to god, this isn't funny!"

I stumble back into her room, panting. Jax sets a hand on my shoulder, ensuring I hit her bed when my legs go out from under me.

"She's not here." I whimper. "No, no, no. Not again. I swore _never_ again."

"Hey, hey hey." A voice whispers, forcing me out of my panic bubble. "Breathe. Calm down."

"She's missing." I snap. "Damn it, Jax, our baby is _missing_!"

"I know. God, I know. But you need to calm down and think, so we can find her. You're no good to Kelsea if you put yourself in the hospital from a panic attack." He says sternly, but the look in his eyes is patient, loving, and scared. So, so scared.

I force a nod and take a few shaky breaths, feeling the tears fall down my face. I can't even say it mattered at all to me that they were they; the only thought in my head is how scared my baby must be.

Jax grabs my arm, helping me raise myself up. Standing is difficult, so I lean on him.

My phone rings. I shakily pull it out with a frown.

"Blocked number?" Jax asks, confused. I nod, answering the video call without hesitation. Something told me this was going to be bad.

"Hello, Emma." A dreadful voice sent shivers down my spine. Even in the darkness I clearly saw Liana's face on the screen. A small gasp left me, and I squeezed Jax's hand for support.

"Oh my god. Liana."

"So nice of you to answer." She smiles, making me sick. The pulse of my heartbeat is so easy to feel all over my body that I can even hear it, now.

This was bad. This was _so_ bad.

"What do you want, mum?" Jax asks for me, because I can't find words. She smiles even wider, clearly aware that my body has gone number than a rock.

"What do you think I want? After all, isn't it _I_ who should be asking _you_ that?"

He and I exchange a wary look. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Why, your daughter, of course. Isn't she, _missing_?" The joy in her eyes makes me want to strangle her. How _dare_ she _touch my_ baby!

"You took her, didn't you? You abducted Kelsea just like you did when she was an infant, you _twisted bitch."_ It fell from my lips like fire, before I even knew it was a thought. She seems to have felt the venom.

"Now, Emma, there's no need to get testy. Also, I would call abduct a very, _strong_ term. I simply borrowed your daughter for a couple weeks."

"Firstly, you can't _borrow_ a human being." Jax says in disgust. "And second of all, you already took two years of her life away. Why do you want more?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Jax. As promising as your daughter's future in regards to magic may be, last time I learned that the acceleration spell doesn't affect the development of powers. She's not want I want, as of this moment. My granddaughter is just a means to an end."

My blood ran cold. I knew Jax caught what she meant; his whole body went stiff.

I'm the end.

She abducted my baby just to get to me.

"You're worried for the wrong girl. Let me give you a little lesson. A good mother will do anything and everything to protect her child. And Emma is a _damned_ good mother." She smiles, and the false warmth is sickening. "Am I right, dear?"

"What do you want with me, Liana?" I beat Jax to his next remark, whatever it was. We don't need to fight his mother, we need to get Kelsea home.

She laughs. "Exactly the same thing I have wanted for more than twenty-five years, and attempted to take when you were in high school. Control over the realm."

I gave that up when I had Kelsea, until she was a little older. I was so busy that I decided to let the council have a few more years of control, until I was ready to go back.

But I'm still the Chosen One. If you have my kind of power, the only person that has control over you is yourself.

"You have twenty minutes to arrive at the old theater, Emma. Where you fought your first real magical battle." Her laugh is so evil. "But, if you wrongly choose to go to the council for help, instead of come get your daughter..."

The voice trails off and the camera shifts to the stage, where Kelsea's hands are tied up, and her feet are stuck in some solution.

All I can hear for a milisecond is my thundering heart.

No. Not the dream.

"Mommy!" I squeeze Jax's hand as tight as I can, clenching my jaw to keep from screaming.

"Mommy's on her way, baby girl! Everything is going to be just fine." I croak. A diabolical face comes back to the screen.

"Liana, I swear to Christ, if you hurt her!"

"Relax, Emma. I may be cruel, but I'm not enough of a monster to harm my own grandchild. However, tick-toc. Twenty minutes isn't long."

With that, the call ends, and I race for the doorway.

* * *

 **Jax POV**

Hell no, not again. Damn it all to hell!

"Call everyone, and tell them what's wrong. We need all the help we can get." I order my sister, not even stopping long enough to see her nod.

I catch up to Emma outside, where she's cursing herself for leaving the keys with me.

"I'm coming with you."

"The hell you are." She hisses, reaching for the keys in my hand. I hold them high above her head.

This is why I like having half a foot on her.

"Look at me." I sternly say. Emma reluctantly does.

"Kelsea is just as much my daughter as she is yours. She's in danger and we both know you get reckless as fuck when the people you love are at risk. We don't have a damn clue what this woman has up her sleeves." Her eyes soften, but I throw in one last thought, to secure my win. "You need me, whether you like it or not."

She sighs in defeat. "Fine. But don't you dare get in my way."

* * *

I speed the whole car ride, looking at Emma every few seconds. She's bouncing her knee and most likely planning a thousand and one ways to kill my mum, not that I blame her. I feel sick even thinking that I share DNA with that woman.

When we're minutes away, I finally speak. "Promise me you won't get stupid. I'm still far too new at this parenting stuff. There's no way in hell I can make it without you." I squeeze her knee, my voice breaking. Her fingers slip between mine, and she sighs.

"I can't promise I won't do anything. Damn it, Jax, she's all I've had for three years. And either way, you're going to be fine. Rome wasn't built in a day, and you'll learn to live without me."

I open my mouth. "But you won't have to. Because I want to see our baby get married, dammit! I am coming home with you. You can't get rid of me even if you try like hell to, Novoa."

I missed that playful smirk. I Crack a thankful smile, as we pull into the parking lot.

"Jax." Emma freezes, eyes shut. I make a "mhhm" sound.

"Look. I-I know I haven't said it lately, with me being so pissed at you. But..." She swallows hard. "I."

"I know. I love you, too."

She smiles a tight smile, all business, and in the moment that I follow her through those doors, it hits me.

I may only walk back out with one of my girls.

And for the first time ever, I wish, just in a small, dark part of my heart, that I'd never kissed Emma.

* * *

 **Andi POV**

Phillip and I pretty much jump out of his old, beat up '99 Mustang from his birth parents, in the theater parking lot. Around, I see Jessie, Ethan, Maddie and Diego woth the Panthers, the Council, and...

Even Daniel and Mia?!

"Wh-" I raise a hand toward the pair.

"We want to help. I'm not going to let a child lose a parent." Mia's arms cross.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Jax's car, parked front and center. They're already inside.

"What's the game plan?" Lily questions.

"My mother doesn't want anyone other than them involved." Jessie's voice carries. She's a natural born leader, and for the first time ever, both Maddie and I listen to a kid. "If we go in there, Kelsea, Emma, or Jax could get hurt. So, we wait until the magic bell jingles."

Is that a joke?

She holds up a bell. "I connected this to Emma when she texted me during the ride. Kelsea's out of harm's way and five minutes pass, we go for it if they're not outside."

We all nod, because what Emma says goes when Kelsea is involved. I doubt she told Jax about this, especially since he's not the type to accept decisions that seem like she... expects bad stuff to go down.

"Come on, glitter. Don't stop fighting, now."

An arm comes around my shoulders, the voice of my fiancé slightly calming my fear for my best friend. "She'll be fine, Andi. Our girl's a fighter."

He better be right. Damn, he's got to be.

* * *

 **Emma POV**

The dark halls creak as Jax and I navigate through them, to the main section where plays would happen, sending chills down my spine.

"This place gives me the damn creeps." He mutters.

"Same."

The door to the room opens when I push on it, and the sight on Kelsea in her position once again threatens to drop me to the ground.

"Well, well. Would you look who's here to play rescue." Liana steps onstage, into view.

The sound of my daughter's whimpers is enough to boil my blood. Jax looks about as murderous as I feel.

"We're here. Now what?"

"Patience, Chosen One. Don't you want to teach your daughter good manners? In due time, sweets. In due time." Her arms cross. I narrow my eyes.

"Enough with the games. Let our daughter go." Jax demands. I occupy myself with looking at Kelsea, mouthing "everything's alright, baby" and faking a smile that I hope comforts her.

"Now, now. No need to rush. What you want is not going to come so easy." Her smile is the most evil thing I have ever seen, a wicked grin without a trace of mercy.

Come on, Emma. Don't kill her.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"A deal."

Jax snorts. "Yeah, right. Why would we make a deal with Satan, exactly?

"Shut it." I almost hiss, making him jump in surprise. I then turn to Liana. "You were saying?"

"I'll gladly give you back your daughter, in exchange for one simple price."

"Stop dragging it out. What is it?" I cross my arms.

"Your powers and my escape, for your daughter." It's not unreasonable.

"Deal."

"What the hell? No!" Protests come from the man beside me. I chew my cheek in consideration.

If she has that bottle, she can kill me. Easy. But, she's already taken years from my daughter. How long until she takes more? Removes her whole childhood?

"Jax, get Kelsea out of here." I quietly request, staring at my feet.

"Em, are you insane? _No!_ " He turns me to him, fear etched into his face.

"This isn't your choice, Jax, it's mine. I want you to take her out of here." I lower my voice from a shout to a whisper . "I'm right behind you. But someone has to make sure your mother won't go back on her word."

He sets his jaw, the same way he always does when I have a point and he hates it. "Fine. But five minutes and I'm coming back here."

That's as good as winning a battle with him gets, so I nod, and he takes his hands off my arms with reluctance.

"Fine." My eyes coldly stare at hers. "Give me the bottle. I will fill it when, and only when, they're out safely."

"I knew you would make the right decision." A bottle pops into my hands, and the binds on Kelsea release. A bundle of tiny limbs attaches to both my leg and Jax's.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Her tears make the anger within me almost flood over, but I bite them back and get on my knees, to face her.

"Everything is okay, baby. Mommy and Daddy are here." I hold her as tightly as I can without fear of crushing her small- even for her age- frame. Jax strokes her hair softly, silently telling me this is my moment.

"I want to go home."

"I know, babes. You and Daddy are going to go straight there."

She shakes her head. "Uh uh. Mommy has to come, too."

Stubborn as they come. Jax to the bone. Damn it, Novoa, why's she have to be just like you?

" _Mommy_ will be right behind you, little princess." My voice breaks at the nickname I gave her the second she was born. Kelsea was always my princess. Up until a month ago, she was my only real proof that my love story ever even happened, was more than a dream. I love her so much.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I was scared." I lie. Honestly, I may never see her again. Or Jax. That terrifies me.

Kelsea gives me her puppy dog eyes, and mumbles that I'm a bad liar. My fingers dart under her chin, and force her to look at me.

"Kelsea Maria Novoa. I am coming home. You and your father are my world, and there will not be a day I will spend on this Earth where I won't do my damnedest to be there for you. Watch. You will go to sleep tonight, wake up in the morning, and we'll make Mommy's special icecream. Got it?" I sternly ask. She smiles sadly.

"Promise?"

I swallow hard, tears welling up. I've never lied like this.

"I promise."

She smiles and kisses my nose. Jax comes up to me and whispers in my ear.

"You've got five minutes. Then I'm coming for you. Non negotiable."

I nod, and watch them leave. Then I face Liana.

"Deal's a deal." I mutter. She smiles upon catching the pink vial when I hand it back.

"Fantastic."

* * *

 **Jax POV**

Kelsea was very noticably tired, rubbing her eyes as we left.

"I want Mommy's bedtime stories." She whines when I pick her up and give her to Jessie.

"I know baby. Tomorrow night." I choke, knowing I can't make her that promise. My mother may not let Emma out of this alive.

Damn. That is the most painful thought I've had in a long ass time.

5 minutes. I can last five minutes.

"Where is she?" Everyone seems to ask at once.

"Handling it. Five minutes."

No one seemed to understand. The council protested the thought of waiting.

"Stop!" My sister demanded. "You heard him. We wait."

* * *

 **I am sooo sorry. My life has gone insane. My cousin has brain cancer, which is scary. But everyone feels like he's gonna be okay. Everything has gone okay with that. I had to take my Algebra 1 exam, which killed me.**

 **Also, I met a guy that became my best friend. Then proceeded to fall in _love_ with said guy. Prepare for the Second Great Misery Run (stories about my love life)**


End file.
